I thought I knew you, now I love you
by Kiss'n'Kill21
Summary: when jagger takes raven from alexander she believes all hope is lost, but then she realizes theres more to jagger than meets the eye. maybe she can learn to love him or maybe it will be to late.
1. Vampireville

Hello, it's so great to be back! I am writing vampire kisses cuz I think this is an awesome series (after the vampire diaries of course) least of all I love you will be coming to a close in 1 more chapter… sob, but its gone on long enough well I hope you guys like this I figured I'd start another story since my other one is being completed. I really don't know where this is going or how long it will be so come along! Btw…oooohhhh didn't Klaus just look yummy? Woo can't breathe lol

"it'll feel like a pinprick" Jagger whispered seductively to me as he brushed my hair off of my shoulder. Alexander stood enraged his pale face red and his fangs bursting out of his mouth. Trevor stood beside him equally furious, he was staring at Jagger with purpose

"Jagger let her go now!" roared Alexander with the voice of a hundred vampires. Jagger just laughed and flashed his fangs. I screamed Alexander's name as the white haired teen bore down on my neck. And then everything went black

Hey guys so I have decided to start a new story for Vampire Kisses. Jagger will get Raven because he has had plenty of opportunities and he has always been stopped...But not today! lets see what happens shall we


	2. Princess of Darkness cry

I woke on my back, bright spots dancing in front of my eyes. Becky and Matt stood over me. When my eyes opened Becky gasped and crouched beside me worriedly.

"Raven oh are you okay? I thought you were joking when you said they were vampires! Jagger..." That was when I felt something trickling down my neck. My fingers reached up and came away bloody. My world spun in circles and my hand clamped over my throat

"No! no this can't be, Alexander was supposed to be the one..." Becky looked confused as I jumped to my feet. All ready I could feel the changes in my mouth and blood. When I pulled my hand away the blood was dry. I had stopped bleeding. "Alexander" I called miserably. He was standing over Jagger who was howling with laughter, the laugh was triumphant and cold. Alexander turned to me and his deep brown eyes were sad and sorrowful

"Raven" he whispered and held his hand out, his spider ring glistening in the moonlight.

"What's this? You kids partying here. What's with all these cans I'm calling the police!" Everyone bolted, except Trevor, Matt and Becky. The students of Dullsville High had no idea what had just happened. not even Trevor. His green eyes were narrowed at Jagger his bravado bursting from his chest.

"Raven why did Jagger bite you? and what was he talking about, Alexander shaming his family?" Becky was staring at me imploringly wanting to know everything, but I couldn't tell her what she had just witnessed, what Jagger, Luna, Alexander and now I had become.

"Um Beck you guys better get out of here, I'll explain later please go before Old Jim gets you, I'll be okay." Becky looked at me skeptically but raced away with Matt, but not before giving me a big heart filled best friend hug. I turned to the others. Jagger and Luna were standing beside one another, smiles on their faces. Alexander started toward me

"Not so fast Sterling, she's mine now so back off. My princess of darkness" he smiled and his green and blue eyes shone. Trevor frowned

"What are you talking about you freak?" he demanded before Jagger turned his hypnotic gaze on him and Trevor fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him" I demanded. Trevor may be a pain but I didn't want anything bad happen to him. Jagger just smiled and Luna grabbed hold of Alexander's arm

"Now you are his forever and ever and Alexander..." Luna leaned over to him and spun, before bursting into laughter.

"Get off of him Luna he isn't yours. Alexander what do I do?" I exclaimed but by the sad look on his face I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything

"What is done is done, nothing can change this. it was sacred this bonding, now you are mine. Back to Romania we will go Sterling, you have my promise." then turning to me Jagger smiled slyly "we'll need to finalize this of course, like I said before I have destroyed Sterling and gained an eternal partner." Luna took a deep breath and moved away from us, her ghost white hair shimmering in the moonlight. She coughed once and looked down disdainfully at Trevor.

"Jagger can we get out of here, he's starting to rise and my throat is getting clogged." as soon as she said that I could feel a clogging in my throat, blocking my air from its passage. the smell was overwhelming even though it was only a little, this must have been how Jagger had felt when Trevor showed up yelling, or how Alexander did when I had accidently spilled my garlic powder in his attic room. At the memory my throat closed and I could no longer smell the garlic. Jagger put his hand on my arm and tugged me. Alexander looked wretched. I pulled away from him

"Wait, you two came to dullsville to find Luna a mate, yet now you have one." I wanted to gag at that sentence but forged onward "Now what will she do?" Luna looked perplexed at that but turned to her twin, confidently.

"Jagger?" she said wonderingly. He smiled at his sister

"Don't worry about a thing sis, I haven't forgotten about you." I jumped in the conversation right away. maybe if I could get them against each other, Alexander and I would find a way out of this

"But Luna, he doesn't you already made it plain you don't have any need for Trevor and there is no one else." I hoped. Luna again looked to her brother, who was turning pink

"Luna don't listen to her she's just trying to distract us, its okay I've always come through for you right?" she looked uncertain for a few more moments then smiled at him

"Of course I believe you Jagger, now what do you say we pack this thing up and go, Alexander wants us to leave Dullsville, so we will." Alexander spoke

"You're not leaving with Raven."

"But I think I am, you know the rules Sterling, you tried to play the game and you lost, get over it. She's mine now." I looked to Alexander's pale and mournful face and knew it was no use. I would have to go with Jagger, back to Romania. Alexander would stay in Dullsville..."

"Hey Alexander, since your feud is obviously over with the Maxwell's, shouldn't you be able to return to Romania with us." I got the message through with my eyes and saw Alexander come to an understanding with me.

"Of course."

"But she's still mine Sterling and Luna, once we return we will find you a mate, I promise." she still stared hopefully at Alexander, but then her gaze turned to her brother and she looked up adoringly. She really did love him more than life. With that Jagger tugged my arm. I still resisted

"You can't just take me away, my family will wonder, the whole town will wonder." Jagger laughed

"Really monster girl, I don't think so. Your parents will be told you won a scholarship and moved to Romania and all the people who hate you will forget about you either way. Don't you think" he was right he could hypnotize my family to believe they wanted me to go to Romania and no one would care why, except Alexander. Jagger had thought this through. Then something hit me in the stomach. No doubt all vampires had these hypnosis powers. Why hadn't Alexander just done the same? He always managed to get out of talking of his supernatural gifts and always put off turning me. It wasn't like my parents would know. Then I turned to Alexander and saw something in his eyes I had never seen. I couldn't place it at first but I soon got it, don't worry I got it. This time I let Jagger succeed in pulling me away from Alexander, because I couldn't take the look in his eyes. he knew I knew it too and he had a mixture of shame in those chocolate brown eyes of his. Eyes I had grown to love. I saw Luna lean up against him and smile coyly

"Don't worry Alexander if I can't find my true love in any other guy, I'll come back for you. Or maybe you'll see things differently. My way T.T.F.N.!" and with that we were gone. Jagger and Luna took me back to the tree house and Luna held my arm in a vice while Jagger removed the coffins and other assortments from it. I felt my eyes prick. My little brother and his nerd mate could play up here now without the worry of coffins and teen vampires, which I had now become against my will. Once in the safety of Jagger's car he allowed me to sit in the front seat with him while Luna bounced in the back humming to herself.

"Where are we going, to Romania tonight?" I still couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. Also so very tired. He shook his head at me and started the engine. Luna answered cheerfully

"Oh no we're going to the next town over."

"Hipsterville? To your apartment." Jagger didn't answer, Luna continued

"Yes for a little while until we can arrange transportation back home, don't worry Raven, you'll love our home. It's huge! You can party all night with us oh and meet Valentine! you'll love him." I couldn't help the tears in my eyes I also couldn't help having them fall. Luna frowned and tapped my shoulder "don't worry it was for the best Raven and its done." I tuned Luna out and instead looked out the window. Dullsville was passing by.

"Wait! My parents aren't you going to go and influence them, I have to say goodbye at least. Please." I turned to look at Jagger and saw that his jaw was clenched. Luna sighed and ran her fingers through her candy floss white hair.

"Fine, I was going to do it myself but I can afford you some courtesy. We will go to your family and you can say your goodbyes, but then we go understand." his voice was hard and deep. but Luna shivered and pat his head

"Don't be mean Jagger." and he smiled slowly. We rounded the corner to my house and Jagger parked a bit up the street. We got out and make our way up to the little house I would never see again Jagger kept our hands entwined but I felt it was only to keep me from running. But I wouldn't run, not with them so close to my family. I fished for my keys while they waited patiently by my side. When finally I found it, I shakily put in the key hole and turned it. I head the faint click and felt the soft wind as the door flew open.

"Raven is that you?" I heard my mom call and Jagger swept his arm aside

"After you." I couldn't speak the only thing I could do was take a deep breath and walk through the front door, the twins following. My mom came around the corner talking

"Raven where have you been I told you not to be out too late…oh my!" my mom stopped and shock registered on her face. I could almost imagine what she was thinking as she took Luna and Jagger in

"Hello Mrs. Madison, it's very nice to meet you." Jagger said politely and flashed his fangs. My mom took one more look at him before she fainted dead away. Oh shit

So here you go a much longer but still short chapter, I'm formulating ideas all I know is that I want Jagger and Raven together and Luna with someone other that Alexander, cuz lets face it. He'll never love her. Least of All I love you is being typed right along side this little chapter. I was thinking of making a series but I'm not sure. Damon and lily are my fav. Characters to write about but I might throw some Elena and Damon in there somewhere...maybe even Katherine. As much as I love the show, i don't know if I'm ready to write about it yet, so I'll stick to the books...lol so tell me what you think of this little thang and about my Damon and lily series I might put a little sample up...who knows lol

As for this lil ditty, I wanted to get something on Jagger and Luna. They are brother and sister but they don't really act like it in the books so in my story they will always have each others backs


	3. Leaving Home

**Chapter three is up guys! Yay, I told myself to sit down and write. And of course I cried and whined but I was persistent I told myself not to get up or there would be something coming to me. So I wrote this for you guys, happy? Laugh laugh hope you enjoy this. (: **

When my mom woke up we were all leaning over her. She blinked at me and said

"Raven, who what's going on" I took a deep breath as everyone backed up. Billy boy was staring at Luna and Jagger openly. I saw Luna give him a smile before I focused on my parents

"Um mom dad, look I have to leave" Dad folded his arms

"Excuse me? You are not going anywhere young lady, where is Alexander and why are you with…these two." Jagger gave me a cold look I continued

"Dad, believe me I don't want to go but I have to think of it as a vacation."

"Raven please explain yourself where do you have to go and why?" my mom demanded to know. She was a little red in the face but was regaining her balance. Dad put his arm around her and helped her stand

"Where is Alexander" Dad repeated and my heart clenched once more at his name. It hurt so much and we weren't even out of Dullsville. I missed him like I missed oxygen, which I realized I didn't need anymore.

"We, broke up, um and now I'm dating…Jagger" Jagger stepped forward as if that was his cue

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Madison nice to meet you I am Jagger Maxwell and this is my twin sister Luna."

"Aren't you that girl who's dating Trevor?" Billy boy asked and Luna threw her long white hair back

"Was" she corrected then said "Jagger can we make this quick I'm bloodthirsty"

"Of course I'll skip right to the point, Raven is going to Romania with me on a scholarship of some kind, and you will never see her again so it would be better to just forget about her. Do you understand me" Jagger was staring into my mom's eyes intently. And something odd happened. My mom nodded and said

"Of course, we won't think of Raven again." I turned to find Luna staring at my brother doing the same thing and to my utter horror she seemed to have my dad enthralled as well. Then they fell

"Mom, dad, Billy" I cried and grabbed my mom before she could hit the floor. Then I just held her to me as tears fell down my cheeks. Jagger was moving on

"Luna get her things, clothes any keepsakes whatever you can carry and take it to my car, we're leaving soon." Luna nodded and disappeared. I sank to the floor with my mom crying harder than I ever had in my life. I felt Jagger staring at me but I didn't care I needed my mom more than ever, and she wouldn't even remember me. Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jagger. His green and blue eyes stared past my tears and anguish and saw inside my soul. "Raven" he said

"What? Why did you do this, all for revenge that I had nothing to do with. I wasn't a part of it."

"You were a part of the plan to humiliate my family again Raven I am not stupid" more tears poured down my cheeks

"I never said you were Jagger but you didn't have to end my life." He got to his knees in front of me and wiped my tears away. I contemplated pushing his hand away but his fingers were soft and his hand was strong.

"I didn't want to hurt you only Sterling, I thought this was what you wanted, to be a vampire"

"At first it was, but then I met Alexander and I only wanted it for love, and you I could never love." He didn't say anything for a moment then he cradled my face

"You'll be happy I promise Raven, I didn't want to hurt you, never. When I first saw you I knew I wanted you. Wanted to be with you and love you, and then I found out you belonged to Sterling and I couldn't take it, I needed to have you. This thing with Luna, I know he will never love my sister and soon Luna will figure that out for herself but I will tell you one thing Raven; you will love me." I couldn't believe Jagger was spilling his hear t to me, and so soon. I almost felt something for him. Understanding and comfort, yes he turned me but not against my own free will because in the end this was what I wanted only for Alexander to do it. I put my hand on his

"I want to be happy Jagger I really do, and if you can make me happy then that's fine, but don't expect anything from me please." He managed a small grin

"Yes my love" he sighed in relief, never triumph. Then he said in an almost gentle whisper "Sterling never deserved you Raven I know that for sure." My heart did something then. It…fluttered and I couldn't believe it but I kind of liked it. He helped me up and I smoothed my dress out just as Luna came around the corner with two black suitcases and my Edward Scissorhands lamp. She smiled

"All ready you two" I managed a nod then looked down at my family

"I love you guys" I whispered before we left the house. A part of me was angry at Alexander when we made it up the street to the hearse. He hadn't showed up at the house nor was he leaning against the car, fangs out demanding that Jagger hand me over, the other part of me was relieved that he wasn't there; I almost kind of wanted to be taken away. I think that even though I will never love Jagger I can tolerate him and his personality. He opened the passage side door for me then went and helped Luna with my bags. She plopped down in the back and leaned forward

"Are you excited Raven?" she asked in an eerie voice.

"I think so Luna" her smile was a comfort to me; it was like what had happened at the graveyard had disappeared from her mind. We were best friends again. Jagger got in and started to drive, he made many calls on the way to the tree house and more when the coffins and other things were in the car again. He spoke Romanian so only Luna could understand him, for she made little comments in English about whatever the conversation was about. We passed signs and I almost cried when I saw the 'You Are Now Leaving Dullsville' sign. I never thought a day in my life that I would be sad to be leaving Dullsville but here I was blubbering like a baby as memories flashed across my mind like the rain that started up after a while of driving. When Jagger got off the phone he alternated between glancing at me and keeping his focus on the road. After a while Jagger touched my hand. I looked down at his pale fingers slowly intertwining with my own and I started shaking. I hand was hot, but a good hot comfortable and soothing. I closed my eyes and allowed him to take my hand. From the back Luna yawned. Her yawn made me blink and yawn myself. The sun wasn't even up yet and my eyes were struggling to stay open against my will. I wanted them to close but they wouldn't. I vaguely saw a sign saying Hipsterville was only some miles away then I slept.

When I opened my eyes I was in a basement loft. Hundreds of candelabras stood around me. An aquarium with rocks and a deadly tarantula sat in the corner on a radiator. Jagger's apartment, I saw his coffin encircled in dirt and next to it Luna's pale pink casket. I swayed as everything blurred in and out of focus, but a strong hand tightened around my waist and I thankfully leaned into my wall. Jagger chuckled as I tried to fall asleep with my head on his chest.

"Tomorrow night we'll be on a jet to Romania then you'll be more comfortable, but for now we'll have to squeeze into my coffin." At that my eyes popped right open. I'd never been inside a coffin before, Alexander was always so reluctant to let me sleep in his coffin, but now I would be able to sleep in one and with another vampire (even if that other vampire was Jagger Maxwell) I nodded eagerly and then the floor disappeared from underneath me and I was in Jagger's arms. He was so strong for a small skinny guy. His long white hair tickled my face as he carried me to the coffin and kicked it open. I heard the elevator ding then someone with heels came walking down the hall. Luna opened the door and skipped over to us. Jagger lowered me into the coffin and I sighed. The comforter was so soft, I noticed my Hello Batty pillow and dark purple baby blanket were waiting for me. Luna leaned over blocking out what little light was shining from the candelabras

"I thought you might like that, something familiar" I smiled genuinely

"Thank you Luna I appreciate this so much" Luna shrugged

"What are sisters for" she blew me a kiss, kissed Jagger on his cheek then whooshed away. Jagger moved from my view as well and the candles went out. There was silence for a while then something warm was crawling into the coffin next to me. Jagger's warm breath appeared on my neck and his strong arms wrapped around me. I found myself cuddling with him and I couldn't help myself. My eyes closed and I slept, forgetting for once that Alexander had even existed.

**Here you go kids! I hope its long enough My imagination is almost quite drained. Next chapter they will be in Romania at the castle or mansion wherever, tee hee **

**Oh guess what? Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside so please click that ole button and write if you like or hate…seriously if you hate it I will totally understand lol**


	4. Its a castle, not a mansion duh!

**OMG you know what I forgot to say? I in no way own Vampire Kisses nor the delicious Jagger Maxwell, fairy girl Luna or xtreme Goth Raven (and Nightmare) but I do give myself credit for Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell. I hope this is long u guys I put some more lovey dovey stuff in it so get ready to be sick lol **

Romania is a beautiful country. I mean it, at first I was so nervous when we awoke and got ready to leave. Halfway to the airport I realized that I didn't have my Nightmare. I told Jagger of this, how could I have forgotten her even though I was so stressed and afraid but Luna had burst out and said she had made sure Nightmare was safe. I calmed down and willingly boarded the plane. Luna kept up a full conversation with Jagger and I but we were only halfway listening. I kept thinking of what Jagger had said to me and how he had held me in the coffin. I almost felt safe with him. I noticed every time we caught gazes he had a small smile on his face. When we landed and I saw everyone walking around, talking laughing and just being so normal I almost didn't believe it. No one was staring at us as we made our way out of the huge building. Jagger told Luna and I to wait while he went to get his car from the parking garage. The hearse was identical to the one I knew but the license plate said U SUCK and deep red paint was spattered across the sides, as if someone had been killed brutally. I found the image to be satisfying.

I call it a castle the place Jagger pulled up to. The driveway was about a gazillion miles long and the castle loomed over the whole of Romania. It looked ghastly, twin towers and huge windows. The door was stone like the rest of this beautiful gothic queen. I bit my lip as he parked and got out. Slowly my door creaked open and Jagger's corpse white hand appeared out of the fog.

"My lady" I was impressed fractionally. After accepting his hand he walked me up the cracked stone stairs and pulled a skeleton key out of his back pocket.

"Is this your family's home?" he chuckled as Luna bounced around

"No, no dear Raven, this is our home." I couldn't believe it, the mansion wasn't even half as big as this place and wasn't nearly as beautiful. He opened the door and made a motion. Two macabre dressed people, one man the other woman floated from the darkness and went straight for the car to grab the bags. "I thought we should be settled first before going to see my parents." He continued but before I could step through the door Jagger stopped me "now that's not how it goes"

"what do you mean?" the words weren't even out of my mouth before Jagger scooped me up bridal style and carried me across the threshold, his monster boots clunking against the floor. I gave a little scream and also giggled at how warm his skin was. When we stepped through he kept me in his arms as we walked around many corners and down long halls. Then he set me down in what looked like a parlor. It was already furnished with vintage couches and thrift store finds, like the awesome candelabras and rickety tables. I loved it. As soon as my feet touched the ground I twirled around "this is amazing Jagger! I love it."

"Do you really Raven" I turned to face him.

"Of course" his pale face was full of nervousness; I could tell he wanted me to be happy no matter what I was happy about. He probably wouldn't be able to live with himself if I was never happy. Even though he took me away from Alexander against my will I had to except the facts. Alexander was gone and Jagger was here and that was all that mattered at the time. Slowly I touched his face. He flinched but eventually calmed and let me stroke his cheek "Jagger I thank you, for being kind about this. I expected you to be horrible and force me at first glance into sex and all sorts of other things I didn't want to do now." He frowned

"I wasn't going to have sex with you with my sister there; I'll wait till we're alone." My hand dropped from his face. He smirked and started walking around the room, trailing his nails against the dusty table, his boots making that adorable sound. I found myself smiling as well and couldn't stop myself "you can be the official interior decorator, once we're settled this" he waved a hand around "was just to start with." As he made his third round by me I took hold of his hand. He seemed surprised but held on.

"So I guess I'll unpack and take a look around." He stared at me. I took a deep breath "I'll need your help locating the bedroom." He started to say something but Luna interrupted

"I'll take you to the bedroom Raven I don't want Jag getting any ideas. Five seconds out of ear shot and you will no longer be a virgin." She smirked as she made her way over to us and I felt my cheeks getting warm, not hot but could tell I was supposedly blushing. Then Luna quipped "assuming you're still one."

"Oh I am" I muttered. Luna giggled

"Don't worry Raven its okay. Later on after our meeting with mom and dad we can go shopping, if you want" I looked up. I'd never been so excited to go shopping before. Becky and I always had problems seeing as we didn't have the same tastes and my mom never approved. But Luna who was just as Goth as I was even if she was a little pink would be the perfect shopping partner "and we can meet my friends. They'll love you I just know it!" she was so preppy though. Oh well better get used to her, though when she and Jagger weren't scheming she was a sweetheart. Oh god did I just say that? Focusing on Luna I noticed her removing her hands from behind her back. Nightmare!

"Nightmare, oh hey sweetie" Luna handed me my black kitten and I held her close. I hadn't heard her hissing and now that she was in my arms she purred. Jagger began to frown again and I poked his cheek "Oh if you're nice she'll love you too." He backed away when Nightmare turned her lime green gaze on him

"Oh trust me I don't want her to" Luna rolled her eyes

"All because of a little incident with Aunt Melody's cat when we were six…" she trailed off as he gave her a menacing stare. I chuckled and allowed Luna to pull me off. The hall was dark but I could see, it was amazing. Luna chattered away in her fairytale like voice as she floated beside me. She led me up the stairs and down passed a few rooms whose doors were closed. Finally we came to the room with the biggest door. Luna turned to me her hands on the knob

"are you Ready Raven, I hope you love it we made many calls, mom and dad have many friends and some of them decided that for our eighteenth they were gonna design our master beds for when we find our mates." Luna allowed a sad smile to cross her features before it was gone and I felt my heart squeeze. Poor Luna all she wanted was to be happy. I touched her shoulder silently telling her that she would find that special someone. Luna shrugged and turned the knob.

The room was just beautiful and huge. When I saw huge I mean huge I don't know how they fit everything in this castle but they managed it. The bed was as long and as wide as Europe itself the make up table with no mirror stood at least a mile across from the bed. Luna went straight to the walk in closet and threw the door open.

"Um do we have time to do this Luna?" I asked still taking in the bedroom then something struck me "why is there a bed, does the coffin go in the closet or something." Luna turned around slowly and her blue eyes stared into my brown ones with a look that suggested my stupidity was winning over that smart part of my brain. She didn't drop the dress she was holding instead walked a little closer and said quietly

"Which would be more comfy Raven, a coffin or a bed? No hey don't get me wrong I love coffins but sometimes you need to stretch out right. Your joints get all stiff and ugh! I have a bed and a coffin, alternate you don't need dirt. As for your first question, yes mom and dad won't rush we'll eat later. You and Jag need to be settled in, they'll understand now help." We spent a little while putting my clothes away; I noticed some of Jagger's things were already there, on the left side along with many pairs of combat boots and work boots. When we were done I turned to find Jagger standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"Hey Luna could you give us a few minutes alone, I want to talk…"

"Say no more bro I'm as good as gone" Luna exclaimed and beat it out of the room, Jagger thumped her on the head as she passed. He made his way into the room to where I stood by the bed. He sat down and I sat beside him

"How do you like it?" I scoffed

"It's beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Yeah bet Sterling didn't give you the grand tour of the mansion, made you stay in that attic he called a room and watch him paint." I looked at him sharply, my eyes already burning. "I'm sorry" I shook my head and turned away. Because he was right, all right about what he had said. Alexander and I had stayed in the attic almost every night and I had watched him paint. Jagger thought he had something wrong but no, it was right. He took my chin and turned my face back to him "I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't not at all, you were right it was just…I've never been confronted about Alexander like that. And now I see everything that was wrong with us." Now the tears came, but not from hopelessness and despair, but for the truth of Jagger's words, for everything that had happened. He held me in his arms as I cried and when my tears stopped I managed a shaky laugh "oh I'm so sorry Jagger." He shook his head and I felt his heart through his shirt

"No, Raven don't apologize never apologize to me you hear me, this is my fault I shouldn't have I just wanted you."

"Don't blame yourself for making me see the truth." I sat up and wiped my face blinking. Then I looked at the clock it was about seven thirty at night. I stood up and pulled him with me "we have to meet the parents tonight." He pulled me close and closed his eyes when I gasped at the closeness. Jagger sighed then opened his eyes

"Yes we do, you'll love my parents don't worry. They won't judge because I had to turn you."

"There are prejudices in the vampire world like that?" he shrugged and hugged me tight

"Sometimes, but my family is not like that, and if they were then they'd just have to deal with us." I liked how he said us for some reason a reason I liked. I put my head against his chest and snuggled into him, taking in his scent. Woodsy, earthy, and sweet his skin was intoxicating, it was his natural scent. And it was strong, like he was. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, his mismatched eyes never looked so beautiful before. I was in heaven or hell, with the one man who I actually believed would make my dreams come true. He took my face in his hands asking with his eyes, with my own I told him of course no force of nature could stop him from taking me to bliss and never returning me, nothing could stop this ride, take me from my high couldn't force me back into Dullsville with a stake or a highly powered stage light for that matter nothing…

Except for Luna. She walked right in between us, squishing past Jagger and blocking his lips from coming into contact with mine. I heard him growl! He actually tightened his teeth and growled like an animal, Nightmare freaked and skirted under the bed to hide. Luna got in my face

"Sorry to interrupt this session but we really need to get going. Are you two going to change or what?" Jagger grunted as he pushed Luna away and I giggled when she turned to him with her hands on her hips, she looked like a frustrated little pixie very cute though. "I'm trying to help out you know how mom gets when she's delayed." Jagger went paler than before and he turned to me

"We should get ready." Wow, his mom was in charge. That only made me very nervous.

After a quick shower I searched through my clothes and with Luna's help found something that she said her parents would find appropriate for dinner, A black mini skirt, leather corset**(A/N: are they all leather? Oh well) **purple tights layered with fishnets and my signature combat boots. Here was the real test. I had no reflection, so it was gonna be real hard to see what I was doing. Then Luna told me something very interesting

"You know we do have reflections." I looked at her quickly and moved my lipstick away from my lips

"What?" she nodded

"You just have to will it to be there, it takes a little work but if you really want to see yourself you can. Just try it." I was impressed, yet it reminded me of what Alexander never told me. I turned back to the mirror and concentrated in my mind I said

'_I need to see myself I need to see myself just for this task' _I was staring back at myself. I felt such a rush of affection for Luna my new sister and pleasure at being able to see my face again. I assessed, I was paler than a human and my lips were cherry red. My face looked different beyond that though, so much more defined almost beautiful. My hair appeared longer as well. I hadn't noticed but now as I combed my fingers through the silky locks I knew it. It was down my back now. I seemed slimmer as well not skinny for I wasn't born a vampire as Luna explained, but smaller. Jagger knocked on the wall outside the room

"Are you two beauty queens ready to go?" I made the finishing touches on my make up and fluffed my hair before turning away and walking toward Jagger, Luna right behind me. She thumped him on his head for earlier and with that the three of us made our way out of the castle (I refuse to call it a mansion). I felt bats in my stomach as we got in the car and drove away from my safe haven, Jagger took my hand and squeezed it tight, telling me everything would be fine. I hoped

The little boy who opened the door was Jagger in miniature. He had long ghost white hair pale skin and amazing green eyes. He was wearing a dark red silk button up and tight black jeans. His green eyes narrowed and his black painted nails tapped against the door

"Hello" he said softly and Luna huffed

"Valentine don't even play." He opened the door wider a grin starting to blossom across his face, and we walked past him. Jagger clapped a hand on his shoulder and I smiled politely at him. He followed after shutting the door. Luna skipped out of view, no doubt to tell her parents that we had arrived.

"I like your house" I commented. Jagger shrugged

"It's okay I guess, but I don't see it."

"Of course not you've lived here your whole life I on the other hand am very impressed." Again he shrugged and led me into a parlor that was just as grand as the castles. Two adult vampires stood with their backs to us. I clamped up and wouldn't move. Jagger didn't seem to mind our stopping and cleared his throat. I almost hit him, I needed time I thought maybe I could do this but it was so scary. I was meeting adult vampires but not just any adult vamps, but Jagger's parents, my new husbands' parents. How were we going to explain us meeting and him turning me. Oh how I wished we had talked about this before the door was opened. The adults turned around and I stifled a gasp. Luna stood with her parents smiling an encouraging smile at me. Their mother was beautiful! She had long sweeping white hair that fell in waves around her face and down her back and shoulders, she and Luna had matching ocean blue eyes and the same build. She was clothed in a tight strapless black dress that shaped her chest like a heart and monster boots that laced all the way up. Their father was a tall drink of blood alright. He had a powerful aura; I could see where Jagger got all his cockiness from, but at the moment that was alright. He had short white hair and those hypnotic green eyes. He was wearing a suit with a deep black half cape. He was beautiful. Mrs. Maxwell smiled and held a hand out to me

"Raven, my dear hello it is very nice to meet you." She had a soft Romanian accent, barely noticeable on certain words but there on others. She walked closer and kissed my cheeks

"Hello Mrs. Maxwell you have a lovely home" she laughed and patted my cheek lovingly before she turned her gaze upon her son and gave a long look.

"Hello mom" if possible her smile got bigger and he permitted her to kiss his cheeks as well

"I have missed you Jagger, I am very happy you are home and that you are happily mated to such a beautiful girl, your descriptions did her no justice my love" Oh My Goth my cheeks did a warm number again and all I could do was duck my head

"Come sit down, dinner will be ready soon" Mr. Maxwell spoke up and I was surprised at just how deep his voice was. It sent shivers up and down my spine. It was like his sons'. We made our way to the plush couches and sat. Jagger didn't let go of my hand this whole time and his mother and father sat across from us.

"So" Mrs. Maxwell said putting her hands delicately on her knees "how did you two lovers meet?" Jagger and I shared a quick nervous look before he answered

"Well, Raven was dating Alexander Sterling but…"

"Oh Alexander yes and what happened with him Jagger did you exact your revenge." Mr. Maxwell asked and it sounded almost sarcastic. Jagger glared at his father

"As a matter of fact…" I took over, if Jagger told his parents what he did they might be angry with him, I didn't want that no matter how wrong he was.

"oh of course he did, when he told me what Alexander did to your family I was upset about that, I realized that Alexander had been hiding many important things from me and that we just weren't compatible and so I ended up falling for Jagger instead." I finished brightly His parents were royally shocked especially his father. Jagger snuck a glance at my smiling face and pulled me close and kissed my hair. Mrs. Maxwell grinned as well and looked haughtily at her husband

"Well Michael what to you think of those apples?" she said then turned back to us. Jagger laughed right out loud at his fathers' thunderstruck face. I leaned closer to Jagger and took in his scent again Mrs. Maxwell chuckled then addressed me "So Raven you and Alexander dated before Jagger came and stole your heart? And of course you know about Luna." I moved away from Jagger and nodded

"Yes it was a shock, but I excepted it." She nodded slowly

"And when and where did my son turn you, it should have been big and wonderful. You should have had spectators."

"Oh believe me mom, we did Ravens' best friend was there as well." Jagger said saving me and I smiled thankfully up at him. "It was big a party."

"What about your sister, was she there?" Jagger nodded

"I would never leave Luna out of anything." His mother seemed satisfied

"That's good, very good…oh Valentine darling come here." I looked away from Jagger to see his miniature standing by the door and staring. Slowly he walked in and over to his mother. She gave him a look and he smiled. It was pure evil that smile. Jagger sensed something as well because he sat up straight and cleared his throat. Valentine ignored him and very gently put his hand against his mothers neck and closed his eyes. Jagger scoffed

"Really Val in front of Raven." Valentine let out a little laugh before letting go of his mother

"What did he do" I whispered. Jagger shook his head

"I'll tell you later." I noticed Valentine started moving closer to us but stopped when Jagger narrowed his eyes at him. Valentine sighed and flipped his white bangs out of his face before he turned and walked out of the room. Mrs. Maxwell passed a hand through her beautiful hair and took a deep breath. A bell rang and a man as old as Jameson walked in

"Dinner is served."

**The end ! (of the chapter not the story oh no) I have more coming I wanted this to be good so I can get some other stuff in the next chapter…perhaps some smut not sure, depends on my mood lol but read and review and have a nice day I love you all! (: **


	5. Enjoying death

**Hello again mates! Srry its been like two days or something, I had some preparations for stuff. Summer school just started and I'm on that lucky list yippee (that was sarcasm, very heavy sarcasm) well I thought I would just give you something to talk about at your next family reunion haha JK, well onward and hope you like!**

Jagger and I made it home right as the sun was rising. We spent a good deal of time with his family. They are so sweet even his little brother, even though he's kind of creepy. When dinner was called to service we went outside where it was being served. It was beautiful, the moon shone down on us so strong and violins played loudly. I found myself humming along with the mourning tune. We sat around and I was fully introduced to his family. It turned out that Jagger, Luna and Valentine had many cousins and aunts and uncles. They all wanted to meet the new bride. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least but I enjoy myself. We had medium rare steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and rolls. I almost felt at home but felt weird about it. I was aching to be back at that spacious castle, and run its halls, decorating putting my own touch to the barren place. Luna sat on one side of me while Jagger occupied the other. The table was about two miles long and occasionally beautiful white haired family members tapped my shoulder and kissed my cheeks introducing themselves. The accents that flew made me dizzy as well as the strong scent of some perfume. Jagger seemed to sense whatever I was feeling for he said something in Romanian and just like that the crowd disappeared from behind me. After dinner we had dessert, a chocolate covered dish that had been baked and sprayed with whipped cream and topped with cherries and a red dip. I asked Jagger what it was for and he said simply

"It's for after dessert, to wash down the human food. It's very good, Dante mixes it with something I don't know mom told me never to ask." he shrugged which made me smile. When the table was cleared his father and mother toasted us, wishing us a long and fruitful marriage, to love and cherish each other for eternity, giving each other life. I could only let the tears fall, I was so happy to actually belong, to just be accepted. By vampires of all people, I loved it. When it was time to leave I was hugged and kissed and bustled around. Luna asked if she could come with us and she and Jagger had a stare down until I broke it

"Okay, okay fine Luna you can come home with us." Luna turned to me and wrinkled her nose

"Oh we're not going back home, I want you to meet Romania, we can go shopping and go clubbing. All the things you couldn't do in the dull town of yours, you can do here."

"There will be plenty of time for that Luna you know that, you can have free rein of Raven tomorrow night" Jagger told his twin much to her disappointment. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder

"Oh don't be sad sis, we can go shopping and clubbing all night tomorrow, promise. but for tonight I'd like to spend it with Jagger." both vampires were surprised at my declaration I could tell for Jagger cleared his throat and said

"Are you sure,"

"Of course Jagger, I would like to get to know you, and you could tell me all about these vampire powers." Luna bounced up and down her snow white hair flying all around her face. She was so cute. Before we left Mrs. Maxwell called me back.

"Raven dear I would like to have a word with you if that's all right."Jagger started to speak no doubt to tell his mother there was no time but I stepped forward

"It's okay, I'll be right there" I slowly walked over to Mrs. Maxwell still in awe at her beauty. She took my hand

"Thank you Raven for letting me steal you away for a moment I just needed to say a few things. Come please." She led me through the hall, the wooden floors creaking and squeaking pleasantly beneath our feet. I was led into a beautifully large room. Black silk curtains hid the windows and vintage furniture of different colours and black rugs and carpeting. Candelabras and lace dripped from the walls. It was so morbidly dark and wonderful. We sat down on the soft couches and she smiled at me. Mrs. Maxwell took a deep breath

"Raven I have concerns." My heart dropped

"About what?" Her smile turned sad

"About you and Jagger, I don't know if you know but he has a drawing personality." I let out my breath

"Oh yes I know Mrs. Maxwell" she allowed a tinkling laugh

"Jagger is impulsive, he has a temper and I just want to warn you to be careful and if you can patient with my son. He will try though, he keeps his word no matter what Raven." I thought back to what Jagger had said to me, that he loved me and that he would try. I did believe him. After we talked a bit Mrs. Maxwell walked me back to the door where Jagger was waiting, tapping his Doc Martens against the wall. When he saw me his face lit up.

"Ready?" I nodded and took his hand. Luna opened her mouth to speak but stopped. I looked at her

"What's the matter?" she shook her head

"Oh nothing, you two go have fun I'll see you guys later, I wanna meet a boy..."

"Luna don't get in trouble." Luna turned to her mother and smiled a small pink smile

"Of course mother" And with that Luna left. Jagger kissed his mother on the cheek and Mrs. Maxwell gave me kisses as well

"Be good you two, occasionally check up on Luna." Jagger bowed

"Of course mother"

So here we are walking the streets of Romania hand and hand. There weren't many people on the street but the moonlight was strong yet so, so fascinating. Jagger watched people with slight interest, his white locks falling into his mismatched eyes, our boots touched occasionally and when they did I giggled. I was beginning to like Jagger. We turned the street onto a truly deserted on and he stopped

"What is it" he turned to me and let go of my hand. I wanted to complain I loved the feeling of his hand in mine.

"You wanted to learn about those vampire powers right?" Immediately I was eager. I'd always wanted to turn into a bat and blend in with the darkness. I smiled up at him bouncing on my toes. "Sterling never taught you anything; he never even thought to tell you anything. Yet another reason to believe he was never going to turn you" I almost winced but forced myself not to lose train of the conversation. "but I will, the first is the bat thing of course but there's more, you can control the minds of humans, get them to do what you want and make them forget that you fed on them, and make them dizzy, we move like lightning, so fast we don't need to turn into bats. And," Jagger grabbed my wrist suddenly and twisted me around. It was so fast, and I gasped. Then he was breathing on my neck his arm around my waist my back pressed to his lean chest. His right leg wrapped around my right leg and his lips pressed to my neck. I grew warm again and started breathing heavy. "We are so strong" I nodded

"I can feel that" he chuckled and let me go He led me around a very tall building that looked as if it were around back in the 1800's.

"It's high isn't It." when I nodded he said casually "lets go" I looked at him with confusion

"Go where?" he pointed a finger at the top of the building.

"Up at the top of the building." I shook my head

"Oh no I can't do that Jagger no way." but he pushed me toward the building

"Don't worry, just feel the power, you can jump or you can fly. it's easy Luna thought it would be hard too but as soon as she got the hang of it, she couldn't go anywhere without flying." then his voice was softer "I'll be right here don't worry" I took a breath and took a step back. I could do this. Jagger stepped back as well and flexed his muscles. His smile lit up his face as I took another step then vaulted forward and up. I felt my body surging up the blood inside of me boiling and bubbling upward toward the top of the building. I found myself flying past windows and soon I could see the clouds I was still soaring up. I couldn't stop, not that I wanted to it was so fun I was seeing things through new eyes, the eyes of a bat, my fangs were out and I could touch them with my little pink tongue. It was such a rush feeling the wind rustling through my body. I was so happy. Then Jagger's' silky voice was in my mind

"Come here Raven, I need you here beside me." I turned around and soared back down back to Jagger. He was standing on top the building waiting. I transformed and became myself again. I ran to him and clutched his hands

"That was so wonderful. I've never felt this way before, never! I can't believe it." Jagger nodded

"Yeah, babe it's terrific, you'll get over it. But for now let's enjoy it." Jagger took my hand and led me to the center of the rooftop. He taught me all the things I've never even heard of, I forgot about everything else. Jagger was so sweet; he took care he let me try and caught me when I stumbled. He was gentle with me. After we practiced some he taught me how to just fall of the building casually and land on my toes. It was so fun I wanted to do it again and again, or maybe I just liked to have Jagger hold me back each time I tried to escape. Goth he was so warm! After that he took me to the cemetery. Dullsville didn't have the luxury of having this many dead people, even though most of those people died from boredom. The graves were cracked and crumbling, flowers already dead and the gate a forlorn thing. The grass was unkempt and black while the monuments towered over us. An aging willow trees crumbling branches still seemed to feel comfortable. Jagger held my hand as we made our way over hills to the restricted section of the cemetery (I had a laugh at that). We came across a crypt where Jagger sat down and offered me his lap. I took it. He leaned back and held me against him. We watched the moon

"This is romantic" I said to break the silence. He grunted

"Yeah I guess." I turned to look at him. His hair still hung in his eyes, I brushed it away

"You don't do this often do you?" he laughed

"No, other girls didn't really like the silence, we groped." I tapped his nose

"Well, as your mate, I will tell you this will not be a groping session, hear me boy." he lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes challengingly

"Oh really?" I jumped up quickly because I could sense from somewhere inside of him that he was going to pounce, and backed up. "Are you going to put a stop to my player days."

"They'd better be over mister" I teased back while slowly moving backward. Jagger stepped in the same instant I did, making it a dance. HIs cunning blue and green eyes flashed with pleasure and his movements became quicker. I showed my teeth, playfully. Jagger looked surprised but slipped into a crouch nonetheless. My eyes widened with a sudden fear "Jagger are you going to do what I think you're about to do."

"Oh yeah" I backed up again as he stalked forward, like I was his prey. I thought maybe I could take him, let him leap at me and still be standing, but then again he was stronger and he was born into this. He knew far more than I did, and frankly, well that hungry look upon his face was starting to freak me out. I hit a grave and stumbled around it. Jagger's' eyes flashed to me but when I regained my footing he was back to that hungry look.

"Jagger Maxwell I am warning you don't you dare." and just like that Jagger flew at me. I screamed, couldn't help it he looked like an animal, a great sexy strong animal yes but still scary, we tumbled across the dirt, I felt his body connect with the hard ground but heard him chuckle. it rumbled in the back of his throat and I felt it in his stomach as my hands broke my fall by slamming into his chest. He moved and suddenly I was underneath him. And I finally just looked at him. Jagger was smirking triumphantly, it was adorable

"That was fun." he whispered. Then he kissed my forehead and rolled off of me. My heart fluttered back down in its own cavity, I thought he wanted to kiss me. I sighed and sat up as well pushing my long black hair out of my face. dirt fell from it and dropped all around me. I giggled in spite of myself, Jagger, dusting his pants off looked down at me

"What's so funny" I got up and dusted off my skirt. Shaking my head I made my way to him

"Oh nothing, I think for a first date this was pretty romantic." he seemed puzzled

"First date? Is that what this was?" I nodded. Jagger pondered this then nodded slowly "I did well then. I liked it too."' he smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me. "Do you want to go home? Because I wasn't finished you have no curfew we can hang some more, I'll show you another side...of the cemetery you've never seen before." I rolled my eyes

"Duh I just got here." and I took off, leaving Jagger standing there. We explored the other side of the cemetery and found a few crows fluttering by an old oak. Jagger told me that the oak was dangerous to him because that was a horrible stake. If hunters were to carve oak and stake a born vampire with it, they would die slowly. For turned vampires it would turn them to dust. I made sure to never sit to close to that tree. We climbed the second hill and watched the grave diggers dig fresh graves. Jagger sighed at that with an almost longing look on his face, for some reason he couldn't wait for a couple to pass, Idk. He turned into a bat and gave them quite a fright, I have to admit it was funny, I clutched my sides when one of the grave diggers fainted from fright and another looked as if he were about to pee his pants. Then as I came down to join him Jagger pulled me over to the mausoleum and presented me with a brilliant idea and a very huge ring

"I wanted to give you something that tells you I do love you, I will always love you and I hope maybe some day you'll be able to say the same." He had looked down as he spoke his words and played with the rings on his fingers. I pushed his chin up, a great smile on my face.

"That is the sweetest thing I think you could ever say to anyone Jagger." he tilted his head

"I'll take that" then he explained his big idea. "you know how I owned the coffin club, in America?" when I nodded he continued "it has occurred to me that I have only owned a human club with a vampire club hiding in secret beneath it, well with the help of my bond mate and future Mrs. Maxwell I believe that we can create an all vampire club, never hiding under the ruse of a human one." I was absolutely ecstatic about that

"That would be stellar Jagger, but where would it be" Jagger looked around then leaned into me and whispered in an obvious voice

"I was thinking here Raven." he leaned away from my swipe and folded his arms across his chest "what say you baby" I looked around the dark and dank place. With a lot of preparations and work this place could be the ultimate vampire hang out. I walked over to the sepulcher that fused to the ground.

"Does this open?" he nodded "help me move it" Jagger raised a brow but consented. When the top was off I peeked in, my new eyesight allowed me to see just what it looked like down there. It was huge, skeleton fingers hung from the ceiling along with cobwebs and rags. And of course skeletons, Jagger blew out a great breath

"They can stay for decoration don't you think?"

"That's disrespectful." I chided

"We'll be partying in their resting place Raven, I think we have skipped the disrespectful face and went straight to 'what would your mother think' right?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He had a sense of humor worthy of praise. I stood straight and rubbed his arm.

"Alright, then I want to do this. It'll be fun I'll even get Luna to help she'll love it." Jagger rolled his eyes at the mention of his twin before he went kind of still. I assumed he had just remembered to check up on her and see if she still had her virginity. From the look on Jagger's' face I assumed she still did. After Jagger replaced the secret tombs lid we left. he made a call where he spoke in his native tongue for awhile, his accent was deeply hot, to bad Alexander hadn't had one, it'd made me fall harder for him, the way I was for Jagger, (can't believe I just thought that. good thing he can't hear my thoughts). Jagger and I spent a little while more out before he checked his watch. The sun would be rising soon. I had no idea we had stayed out that late. We had left the hearse at the castle and his parent's butler had driven us to the family home so we flew back to our castle, again I love the sensation of being able to fly as a bat. As we were nearing the castle a light rain started, and as we turned the last corner it started to pour. we flew over the gate and up the long driveway before transforming back to our mortal bodies. I was drenched and shaking from the cold. Jagger took out the key and unlocked the door. as soon as I stepped inside I stomped and shook trying to get my body to warm up. Jagger wasn't even shaking, I love the rain don't get me wrong but, damn this Romanian rain seemed worse than dullsville rain. Jagger shook his long white hair out of his face and pushed it behind his ears

"Cold as ice huh?" he asked as he made his way past me. I glared at him, looking just like a drowned black cat. "Come on then" he muttered and I gratefully followed him around the corner and up the stone stairs. I felt them through my boots, holy hell! Jagger led me to our bedroom; his coffin had been placed in its own little corner. I went to the closet and opened it. I started looking for stuff

"Jagger!" I called

"Yeah!" he yelled back, I could hear him turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up

"Where are the towels and such?" he laughed

"We keep them in the other closet, and your jammies are in the drawers."

"Jammies?" I asked but walked out and searched for this other closet.

"Well what do you call them; mine are called sweats, and or boxers." I rolled my eyes and opened the linens. I was hit with black and crimson, and Nightmare. I petted her head before selecting a big fluffy black towel, and a matching wash cloth. After grabbing my bad of bathroom necessities I walked into the bathroom to find Jagger standing there. He was searching through the medicine cabinet, his reflection was something alright. His guy liner was smeared and ran down under his eyes, giving him that misunderstood rock star look. When he found what he was looking for he shut the cabinet and looked back at me. I stared back still clutching my toiletries. We had a little stare down; Jagger even got comfortable and crossed his arms. I didn't move only stared back trying to tell him with my eyes to get out. He sighed and leaned against the double sink, his lean narrow hips coming up to the edge of the sink. I finally talked

"Get out please." Jagger didn't move for a while then he walked over to the shower, pulled the glass door open and felt the water. "Jagger what are you doing?"

"I won't to try something, it will be faster, I promise to look and not touch" he smiled and then pulled his shirt off. Holy hell! For a skinny guy Jagger had some really nice abs. He started to undo his pants. I looked away and focused on my reflection. My hair was still dripping and my clothes were all muddy. I dropped my things on the built in stone bench. And started to undress.

"Where do I put these?" I asked the mirror

"I'm afraid I don't do well unless I am face to face with my partner in conversation." I mentally groaned and let him hear me growl. He chuckled, victory in that laugh. I continued to get undressed. When I was fully naked I walked toward the still open shower and stepped in. Jagger whistled and I felt warm. He closed the door and I stepped under the jet of water. It felt so good, to be warm and feel my skin. I felt Jagger standing behind me and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but shiver at the closeness we had. His spidery fingers climbed stomach slowly; stroking my belly button I sighed and let my head drop back on his shoulder. His hands caressed my chest. He let his lips trail down my neck, water dripping off as well. Jagger opened his mouth "can I bite you?" he whispered My eyes were still closed. His hand trailed lower as his lips kept playing with my neck, his teeth nibbling and his mouth sucking. I trembled oh Goddess I trembled so hard. His tongue tasted my flesh "please" he toyed with my inner thigh; his fangs were getting to me just as well as his fingers. "Raven,"

"Yyes?" I managed, as he continued his torture. He was so close to my pleasure, why wasn't he going for it? He took his other hand and cupped my breast. I was dying for him to pleasure me, to make me moan and scream. Thoughts I had never had swam into my mind and I would have sank to the floor if Jagger hadn't been holding me up. His fingers crept closer and closer and closer, he was making me wetter and wetter with each inch, I was spiraling up with anticipation, I tried to force him to stop his teasing but he just nipped at my throat. I yelped and whimpered with need. "Jagger please" I pleaded, He chuckled low and throaty. I couldn't figure out how he was doing this, I could feel his excitement and how it was killing him, but he liked to play. I spread my legs wider and panted. "You are the devil" I barely got out, for I was itching for him, wanting him now to satisfy my needs. His fingers toyed me, he was much closer. My blood boiled and Jagger moaned softly

"I just want a little" he said, and my shaking increased, the hot water sprayed across our skin and the steam seemed to keep our flames going, roaring upward

"Oh Jagger, yes! Please bite me, I need you" I cried out when his fangs slipped into my neck and his fingers were thrusted inside of me. I grabbed for something,, some kind of support as my bond mate sucked my blood. His fangs and fingers were neck and neck, believe me. If I ever thought being fingered was a big deal, oh goddess getting my blood drawn by this beautiful creature had me on fire. My body was being torn in two, wanting to surge up but also wanting to rock with him. His other hand squeezed my breast and I felt blood seeping down my neck. My eyes closed in ecstasy and I arched my neck for him, HIs fangs felt so good, as did his lean fingers. I started to grind against him. Jagger started to pleasure me harder, faster. My eyes opened quickly then I was panting, I wanted more, I needed him. He was mine, all mine. I clenched around him and cried out as I climaxed. Jagger moaned into my neck and pulled away, panting my name. He turned me around and held me against him the water drenching me now that we were face to face. I gasped and threw my head back and let the hot water blur my eyes. We held each other tight and when I looked at him again, he still had blood on his lips, my blood. I tasted it. It was salty but still warm. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and caressed his mouth and kissed him. He was shocked I can tell you that. But this was the perfect moment, he had given me everything I'd always wanted, and of course what I needed; love and care, I needed for someone not to lie to me, to always be there and never leave, no matter what. I wasn't sure if I loved him back, but I know I cared for Jagger with all my heart, and nothing was going to take him away from me, not now not ever.

**How do you like that? I so was not planning a shower scene that's just how it came out guys I swear to you. Well tell me what you think and hopefully I will put the next chapter up soon. Love you much**


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Hey guys did you miss me? Cuz I missed you lots I know I haven't been on but I just recently finished summer school and have this awesome internship that I'm doing yay! I finally finished this chapter though and wanted to post it for you. I will switch up POV's in this story because I'm sure people wanna hear from someone else besides raven. I'm not sure but I may throw in some Alexander before his time, because he is coming back don't worry. I have the whole story line in my head the trouble is writing the dialogue for it lol well yet again I don't own Vampire Kisses but if I did…you don't even wanna know :D**

I woke to a knocking. Slowly I raised my head to find the shades drawn and a votive burning. I looked around no longer confused as when I woke up at the coffin club. There was another knock. I rubbed the back of my neck and yawned hugely.

"Just a second" I called and found my voice was rough and raspy. As I made my way to the door I tried to clear my throat. When I opened the door I found Luna standing there in a pink t shirt that said mindfreak and a pair of black jeans "you toned you down" I teased sleepily. Luna grinned and peeked in

"Morning sleepy head how was your rest?" I thought back. It was nice the bed was soft and the pillows were firm. When I nodded she continued "Remember when you told me we'd go shopping together?"

"Of course how could I forget, it was yesterday. Did I sleep in late?" Luna waved it away

"its normal don't worry you're used to sleeping this way but as soon as you shower you'll be good as new and ready to party! Oh btw I have some friends I want you to meet."

"Kay" then it was my turn to peek around her "where's your brother?" Luna rolled her eyes

"He's been gone for a while actually, got right up and left. Don't worry he told me to tell you that he would be back later and to enjoy yourself tonight. We're gonna have so much fun Raven" I had to laugh. Luna looked so eager to go out with me and party I could almost imagine what her friends would be like, preppy and excited like her and uber girly. After Luna left the doorway I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I got out and put on a black and white striped cotton dress, black tights and my signature combat boots. After conjuring my reflection (which is so cool) I applied my make up and brushed my long jet black hair which I accessorized with a black bow. I applied charcoal coloured eye shadow to my bright eyes and drew my eyeliner to the point of draculine. I had no need for ghost white powder any longer for my pale face was white enough. Finally I coated my lips a smooth black and grabbed my corpse bride purse. I met Luna downstairs in the dining room. A place was set for me and for her. She was sitting filing her bright pink nails when I came up behind her and poked her in the side. Luna laughed then pretended to glare but I knew she was just as happy as I was. I took my place. Luna grinned as the butler dude came out to serve us

"oh you'll love this, we're not like the Sterling's, we drink human blood so if you want steak you'll have to request it." and just like that, a tall glass of sloshing red liquid was placed in front of me complete with a straw. Luna held hers up and we toasted "drink up; we have a lot to do today." I stared at the liquid, it was tantalizing and dark. It had a thick consistency and was very sweet smelling. Suddenly my throat was aching for it so I took a small sip. The blood raced down m throat coating it with its rich and intoxicating taste, I loved it I had to have more. I guzzled it like I used to a caramel latte and still wanted more. It had me going but it was no where as good as Jaggers' blood. His was hot and cinnamon sweet, like hard liquor and candy, I had a sugar rush from his blood which he kindly helped settle me down last night.

"Wow, this is good. I thought maybe it might taste horrible but it's kind of sweet." Luna winked and took a deep sip

"Yeah, before I was turned Jagger and I used to sneak into the cellar and he'd dare me to try a few exotic bottles. I have to admit I couldn't stand the taste of blood as a human, but now I can't get enough." Luna and I finished up then grabbed our purses and were out of the castle. The cracked and bleeding with weeds driveway was an eternity long even with Luna and I flying down it in the blood red Mercedes Benz I found sitting in the parkway. It was amazing, I'd never felt so alive before even though I was technically dead. We drove for what seemed like hours, My Chemical Romance blasting through the speakers. We sang along to the many songs and I must admit trashed some as well.

"So where are we going to shop?" I asked as the Cd wound itself to the end. Luna checked the rear view mirror and pushed her luxurious hair off her shoulders

"Well I thought we could check out hot gothics and Eternal 21, but first we are going to meet some of my friends I'm sure you'll love them." I gulped

"Are they all like us?" Luna let out a peal of laughter

"Of course, we're going to meet at one of my haunts you'll have such a killer time." I could only take her word for it. We turned many corners and ran throughout the streets I saw many things. I thought we were going to Transylvania when Luna finally stopped the car. "Here we are" she sang

I looked out the window. In front of me stood a cathedral like club pulsing and seething with dark music. It had gothic columns rising to the sky and absolutely no windows, it looked purple in the moonlight but I knew that it was made entirely out of black stone. We got out the car and I continued to admire the ghastly club. There was a draw bridge and a huge rising door held up by black chains. And outside this medieval door was a line of goths. If I thought the Coffin Club was crowded and packed it had nothing on this place. This was about three Coffin Clubs combined; the gloomy music made me sway and my head started spinning when I realized I could smell everyone and everything. No one was human. This wasn't a guise at all. This club was full of vampires; there was not a human to be found. Luna's ocean blue eyes shone with happiness and she grabbed my arm

"How do you like it?" she asked while we made our way up the drive

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. What's it called?" At this question Luna glowed with pride. She stood straight, cleared her throat and pushed her hair back again

"Luna" she stated then pointed at the top of the club. There in Huge gothic black medieval letters was _'Luna'_

"Oh my goodness you actually have a club named after you? That is so awesome." Luna nodded

"Courtesy of my twin he loves me lots" I agreed silently as we stopped at the back of the line. Luna leaned against the wall and said casually "this is just one of the many clubs Jagger owns over Romania." I was truly impressed with my new husband.

"Luna! There you are" someone called out. The two of us turned in unison and saw a group of teens, posing as if for a magazine. The girl who had called looked haughty; her stance told me she was the leader when Luna wasn't there. Like the co captain of the cheerleading squad. She and the assortment of Goths floated over like they were lifted by the clouds. Luna squealed and hugged the girl tight. She was beautiful. She had long honey coloured hair, grey eyes, thick black lashes and puffy pink lips. That honey hair clashed against her skin, which was super pale and almost sickly looking. She was wearing a simple black dress, black fishnets and knee high boots. She was wearing a large ring on her middle finger with an even larger stone embedded in it. A cute tattoo of a gothic and incredibly sexy Tinkerbelle perched on her upper arm "Hello you must be Raven I've heard much about you, welcome to the crew. I'm Willow Cruz" she said and smiled sweetly. I smiled back hesitantly

"Hey Willow, it's very nice to meet you as well." I said even though I wasn't too sure if it was. Willow brushed her hair back as the tallest boy took my hand and kissed it

"I'm Jax Price great to meet you." Jax had bright blond hair and blue eyes, his eyebrows were thin and pierced three times and his lips were way full. When he smiled, he showed off his pearly white teeth, canines gleaming off of the moonlight. I felt blood rush up into my cheeks and was surprised that it was actually hot. Jax was in simple black cargos and a white tee shirt repping Woodstock (I found that incredibly funny for some reason) As soon as Jax let go of my hand he locked fingers with Willow. Ah I get it now. Next was a cute little girl with impossibly long fiery red hair (not that light red almost orange colour but real red, blood red) and dark green eyes **(A/N: I love guys and girls with dark red hair and dark green eyes, they're so cute)** she was as close to Luna as any of them were. She was short too, shorter than me and wearing a pink and black mini skirt with a black and pink corset top. Oh yeah she had to be Luna's blood sister or something, especially when I checked the pink combat boots.

"I'm Charlotte Jones it's so great to meet you. Luna has talked nonstop about you. I'm happy for you and Jagger" she hugged me tight. I was a bit taken off guard but hugged her back. I could only laugh a little, she was sweet I could tell we would be fast friends. A boy and a girl walked toward me holding hands. They both had coal black hair and the boy didn't smile. His eyes were dark brown and there was a soft frown upon his face. The girl on the other hand was grinning, her hazel eyes flashing.

"I'm Ember Black and this is Blaze Johnson, he doesn't talk much but I can tell that he will get to like you." Ember held out her free hand and I shook it. Blaze just nodded politely and I nodded back. They each had matching sapphire blue piercings in their eyebrows and onyx stones pierced their lips. Luna's next friend scared even me. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was so tight I could see the mold of his abs. It was tucked into super tight skinny jeans which were tucked into ultra huge monster combat boots. That's not really what scared me it was what was covering his arms that did it. He was all tatted up. So tatted that I couldn't decipher one tattoo from another, only that there was a lot of red, black and purple. He was skinny but had enough muscle to make any girl swoon. He had shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. Seriously his eyes were purple and I could tell with my perfect sight that they were not contacts. They were a dark almost milky purple that had me mesmerized. He walked slowly toward me and held out his hand for mine. Once it was in his possession he kissed it gently and I found that his lips were soft.

"I'm Falcon Montenegro please to meet you." his voice was deep and slow, it caused shivers to run up and down my spine. He had a thick Romanian accent that was noticeable with every one of the teens but Falcon more. his gaze pierced me, I couldn't look away it was causing a shaking inside of me and I felt my stomach swing and lurch to the left and right before it settled back to its' original position. And I was standing in line at the club called Luna gasping. Falcon was smiling softly while Luna snarled

"Really Falcon she belongs to Jagger, we told you about doing that." she growled I blinked. So that was his doing huh? Well then, now we have a problem. Falcon chuckled

"I beg forgiveness Raven; I was just trying to have a look-see at your inner being." I found myself glaring at him then turned away to meet the last two girls in Luna's circle.

They moved forward together and it was obvious they were sisters. The taller girl had deep green hair, a green and black mini dress with green tights and black knee high boots. Her sister was wearing the same only in deep blue. The taller girl had blue eyes and the shorter one had green eyes. The taller one introduced herself first

"I'm Ivy Stone nice to meet you."

"And I'm Skylar Stone it is also nice to meet you." I smiled at all of them, happy I had met these teens, who all appeared to like me and be like me.

"Shall we go in?" Ivy asked we all agreed and Luna led us past the fifteen mile long line to the bouncer who nodded at her when she showed him a key and opened the door for us. The inside was bigger than the outside which seemed impossible, but just like with the castle it was beautiful. Scary mannequins and ghost like fog combed through out the club which had a lower lever and three upper levels. A catwalk entombed us and there were so many doorways dug into the walls that I could have gotten lost. They each bore a sign telling where each tunnel led to, the catacombs, Cemetery, Blood cellar and many other places. In a section all of its own was the bar and in another section was a gift shop of sorts. The patrons danced, drank and partied like I'd never seen before. Couples thrashed around and singles danced hypnotically, erratically beckoning to one another. The air smelled of the thick liquid I had become addicted to this morning and I longed for it. As the song spun into another, Ivy giggled and took hold of Falcon by the hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. He gave me an amused look before following. Everyone moved out, Willow shaking her head at me for Falcons' sake as she went by and Ember winking. They were a motley crew alright and I loved it. Luna waved to me

"So how do you like them?" she seemed nervous twisting her hair around her finger timidly. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her

"Luna you're friends are creeptacular and totally awesome and I mean it! Now let's dance" immediately Luna smiled and started to dance through the crowd. I followed not wanting to get lost in this black sea of pleasure.

We rocked hard, I danced with many boys I never would have even let know my name when I was human and was so parched by the fifth song, but found that I didn't get tired as fast as I did before either. One boy with a black and purple Mohawk and spider bites turned around and started thrashing with me like we'd known each other all of our lives, and I happily accepted. This was amazing I never fit in before but now I thrived in this new environment. I was a part of something and I loved it. My once enemies had become my family. They played The Cure, Secondhand Serenade, Slipknot and my all time favorite Steven Tyler, and oh Gothica do I love the sound of Steven Tyler's voice. We swayed to the music, hands up in the air bodies intertwined sweat dancing off of shining pale flesh. I felt a pain in my mouth that was excruciating, like hell and when I touched my top lip I could feel the fang pressing against the delicate flesh there. I excused myself from my dance partner and found my way to the bar where both bartenders were waiting on customers. The bar was huge. It went on for centuries and many dusty bottles hung on the walls along with spider webs and framed artwork. A jet black curtain led to the back where I supposed they got refills should they run out. I didn't even want to know what they had back there, or better yet who.

"What would you like" the male said to me in his alluring Romanian accent. He had dark eyes and hair so long it swept the floor. He reminded me of Romeo from the Coffin Club. I didn't bother to look up at the menu hanging behind the bar I said the first thing that came to mind

"Blood" he smiled at me and reached forward to pat my hand, which had been clenched on the counter

"I know that sweet thing I mean which kind, human, or animal. Its ladies night, so if I were you I'd go for the human, best price you'll pay is nothing at all." Had I not been thirsting for blood I would have cracked a smile, as it was I said

"Um human?" he chuckled

"Right on it honey, you like it fresh or standing."

"Fresh just give it up." I pleaded and he raised his brows before getting to work. There was a huge barrel akin to a water cooler you sit in the fridge. It was big and smelled good. He pulled a long clear glass up from behind the bar and held it under the tap. That smooth heavy liquid poured out like no tomorrow filling the glass like a river overflowing. He set the glass down on a little cotton napkin in front of me and I guzzled. When I was done I thanked him

"Hey no problem, it's natural." I let out a smile and set my glass down on the counter and turned right into someone. I almost collided back with the bar but stopped myself. I looked up to apologize and saw metallic green and ice blue eyes staring down on me looking faintly amused

"Jagger, you're here" I embraced him, then when I saw a flash of what had happened last night I decided to hug him tighter. Jagger hugged me back kind of hesitantly at first then putting all his strength and love into it.

"Yes I'm here I do own the club" I looked up at him and mock glared

"I know and it's so beautiful. I think it was sweet of you to name it after Luna." Jagger rolled his eyes

"It is my first ever club and I didn't want to hear her complain. We promised when we were younger that if one of us ever created a club for only vampires, without the guise of a human club above it. We'd have vampires and humans mingle some knowing full well and some being completely oblivious. Tonight is members only so you'll notice no humans. Anyway after we'd create a club like this then we would name it after the other." I laughed and hugged him again. The place was pulsing with life and pleasure, it was the best place I could ever be. Especially with Jagger by my side "I see you met the friends." I looked out at the dance floor and spotted Ember, Jax, Willow and Charlotte jumping and swaying in time with the music

"Yeah they're great." Jagger shrugged and took my hand

"Would you like to dance some?" When I nodded he smiled showing his bright white fangs and led me out to the dance floor. Black lights flashed upon our skin as we moved and I could tell Jagger was having the time of his life. He put his hands around my waist and I felt the skin there tense with anticipation as my hips moved. He leaned into me and stared into my eyes. I stared back trembling with a kind of happiness I'd never felt before not with anyone. It was like we were in our own little world, staring each other down hands grasping and wrapping around one another as if we were hanging on to life by a thread. Bulletproof Heart careened through the speakers and Jagger hummed along and twirled me around before pulling me close to him and resting his chin on my head. I hugged him to my body and kissed his shoulder. This was very romantic to me; I felt there was no where else I'd rather be. I couldn't believe myself, I was falling in love with Jagger, or was I already in love? With Alexander it had been love at first sight, but with Jagger it had taken time and patience. I realized that Love doesn't just happen, you have to really believe in it and make it happen, it wasn't just going to fall into your lap with a handbook and all the right moves. I smiled again and we continued to rock in the dark club, where I finally belonged

Shopping with Luna was giddy and exciting, I'd never had this much fun in a store before in my life, not with Becky who was always so reluctant to try new things nor with my mom who was always trying to change my appearance. I could get what I wanted here and everyone would love it, no matter how god awful the colour was or how my mother used to say anyway. Willow Ember and I were checking out racks and racks of morbid clothes while Luna and Charlotte modeled boots. This hot gothics was much bigger than the one in Hipsterville and while we shopped creepy music played from the giant megaphone like speakers

"What do you think of this?" Skylar said as she placed a baby blue and bat black dress against her body and posed. Ivy giggled and raised her chin

"You look cute don't you agree Loony" Luna looked up from the buckle up leather boots she was admiring and smiled

"Duh" the girls went into bunches of laughter and I smirked. Ember threw a white bodice at me and I in turn chucked a pair of purple fishnets her way. We traded on many occasions envisioning our selves in these items. I held up a t-shirt that read 'Be careful, I bite' it reminded me ridiculously of Jagger so I bought it. We raced up and down isles laughing loudly and having security eye us more than once. At the back of the clothing store was a rack of short frilly and see through dresses that we all admired. Luna picked up a short white dress made of lace and silk and held it up to herself. I appraised it before telling her that she should get it in hopes of seducing a pretty boy at one of the raging clubs she frequented. "You are so smart Raven, gosh this is why I love you" she hugged me tight

"Oh this is the only reason why you love me?" I teased causing her to giggle and let go

"Well not the only reason but one of them." I beamed at her compliment then continued pushing through the dresses till I found one that suited me. Charlotte came zooming over with an armload of belts, boots, and fishnets to last forever

"Whatcha doing?" she immediately dropped her pile on a couch and surveyed the scene before her. She touched each piece of fabric long enough to smile "so cute" then she gasped "oh we should all get a dress all in a different colour then put on a show!" I frowned

"What kind of show?" I asked perplexed. Charlotte grinned and did a flirty spin

"A very sexy show, for the boys and anyone else who wants to watch." I felt my skin turn ghost white

"In public?" I was a bit hesitant but Luna seemed to love the idea

"That would be too cool; we could invite all of our friends, so that Raven could meet them all and we could incorporate a kind of fashion show/dance and show her off to everyone. I know that would make Jaggers' day." I still hadn't processed this

"In public?" I asked yet again. Charlotte touched my arm and brought me back to reality

"No silly unless you want it to be in public." When I shook my head she went on "we can have it at the castle by the sea, its in the ruins and it's beautiful. We could turn it into a stellar showroom." Luna finished slyly

"And have our own party. Oh Raven it will be so fun don't worry. It'll be like we're at a club just we're the only dancers. But it will have to be a surprise to the boys of course, we should have a sleep over there too and explore the ruins, it'll be sick!" Luna hugged the silky short dress to her as she giggled. I couldn't believe the things they planned. It was daring and bound to be very sexy. No doubt lust would fill the room like blood filled my veins. I had only been in Romania a few days and already I was a part of something I never could be a part of in Dullsville. This was an opportunity that I just had to sink my fangs into

"Alright fine let's do it!" I exclaimed. What could it hurt and if all the girls were with it then it couldn't be that bad.

Turns out when we told the plan to the other girls they were just as excited. Willow threw back her honey coloured hair and posed while Ivy and Skylar nodded in unison at the very idea of the boys getting rowdy. Ember didn't smile but she didn't frown all she said was that it should be fun and she couldn't wait to see the look on Blaze's face when he saw her. They searched through many of the dresses picking different colours of the darkness and trying them on. Charlotte chose a forest green silk and lace dress that made her look like a jungle princess with her long red hair, Ember chose a nice lacy blue that hugged her curves and flashed against her coal black hair. Ivy pulled a deep purple and exclaimed that she and her monster green hair were going to have a talk, Skylar picked a pretty pink that went well with her bubbalicious blue hair, Luna kept her white and I chose the metallic black that promised to be in scraps before the day was over. Willow didn't surprise me at all. She immediately honed in on the bright red dress. It was the shortest (yes even though these dresses were short enough already) and the most attractive of them all. Her honey blond hair fell down her back in waves; she looked so beautiful she would have made Jenny Warren and Heather Ryan cry.

After gathering all of our items we bought them and moved on across the mall. I was surprised to see so many goths. No one stared at us as if we didn't belong and no one laughed or whispered. We were the normal ones it seemed. Walking past a security camera, Luna and Willow posed and made faces until the door to the security room opened and the biggest man I had ever seen walked out. Luna smiled at him and waved. He gave her a look of deep perplexity before looking at his pocket camera then back at us standing there. His confusion grew but before he could say anything we were off, laughing like mad. Next we decided to get our picture taken in the booth just for a joke. We all sat in the tiny space and made different faces and poses. It was amazing hanging with these girls. They laughed about things that I got and made jokes no one in their Dullsville thoughts could ever crack a grin at, not even out of politeness.

We left the mall and went riding around Bucharest, with the music blasting and the windows down. The boys were all gathered together somewhere at the club still having their own fun, while we chilled it out all over the city. It was fantastic being with a group of girls who talked nonstop about the things I found totally interesting. Soon we stopped the car and went to meet up with a few more girls at an estate called Evermore. It was beautiful. Four girls and a boy sat on the stairs, the boy didn't speak but the girls rose and greeted us naturally

"Hey girls, how are you? This is Raven, Jaggers' mate." One girl eyed me as if I were the plague. Ugh and I thought I had to watch out for Willow. This chick gave me a look of pure disgust and hatred for a reason I may never know then flipped her hair and smiled at Luna. She was slender but with enough body to make any guy turn his head. With her silky hazel nut coloured hair and matching eyes I knew she was in charge of this little crew on her steps. Without giving me another glance she introduced herself

"I'm Hailey Camden; these are my cousins Genesis, Katarina, and Isobel. Oh and this is my brother Sebastian." Katarina and Isobel smiled at me and gave me there hands to shake. They were pretty girls. Katarina had nice short brown hair blue eyes and small pink lips. She was skinnier than Hailey and no where near her physique but there was something else about her. Isobel's long dyed pink hair was styled into pigtails and her pink dress hung on her. She had nice eyes the colour of storm clouds and seemed to be apologizing for Hailey's apparent attitude. Genesis said nothing only nodded while the boy, Sebastian smiled and kissed my hand. I noticed Luna giving him a sweet smile and wondered what was going on there, especially when he smiled back and she hastily dropped her eyes. I would have to grill her on that. It was also obvious a bit later that Luna didn't hang on this side of town often, and I soon found out.

"So how did Jagger rein you in?" Isobel asked as we took a walk through the woods. The girls were all talking to one another and laughing about trivial things while I was being thrown in the hot seat by the friend of Hateful Hailey.

"Oh well, it's kind of complicated, but it was a learning process." Isobel nodded and over stepped a tree branch.

"They're nice people the Maxwell's don't get me wrong and they love you like a daughter I suppose?" when I nodded she glanced behind us for a moment then continued talking "Jagger must love you enough to bring you and introduce you to his family and friends. If he didn't care for you then you would probably be locked in an apartment or something." She stopped and faced me full on "don't let it go Raven, I can tell this is love." My heart warmed at that and I felt a smile overcome my face. I liked this girl. She could come in handy.

**Sadly I'm leaving off the chapter like this srry, but I have just been hit with a what the hell do I write now? Gun and so I am pretty much fuzzy. Kudos to me for mentioning Sebastian and giving him an incredibly bitchy sister! We'll have more interactions with her later don't worry. I know I haven't been on in forever so this is my payment to you. I hope you like this chapter and there's enough in here to keep you satisfied. Reviews make me happy and cause me to write faster nowadays! **


	7. Fighting Back

**So hey guys! I am back and this is the one story that I have decided to update because so many people love it and want me to so I really hope you like it because I was freshly out of ideas and I feel bad about it. Plus the semester is coming to a close so maybe I will be able to write over break. I'm just a lazy person I've deduced you know but I never leave anything half finished so here guys. I love you so much this took a lil bit to do even though its prolly short or whatever cuz I got a headache towards the end of the typing. Idk why well anywho lets get on with the story!**

(Alexander's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what to do. Everything about my life was pulled and turned inside out ripped from me and thrown carelessly away. And I couldn't get it back; I was bound by the law and by blood. But how could I let this happen? How could I have been so stupid? I should never have listened to her instead listened to my own logic, but I thought…oh how I thought it was the right thing! But it wasn't it never is. I've wasted so much time stalling and putting the most important part of my life away. Holding it back. But why? I shouldn't have. Raven I wish so much that I could take it all back that I could redo this whole nightmare so that you could still be here with me. Do you even remember me, do you still think of me? Because I think of you, everyday and every night all the time. I mope around and try to come up with something just something to get you back. I stand in the graveyard and get council from grandmother, but she is as lost as I am. I have no one, no one at all. Your parents act as if nothing has happened and that kills me a thousand times! How could I be the only one who cares? It's not normal; why not even Trevor whom I keep my temper around but inside I know doesn't care about you being gone. But how could he not? He was in love with you, and now you are no more. My heart bleeds from the shattered glass that incased it. I need to know that you are okay, that you are alive and well and trying to enjoy your life as best you can. You have been manipulated and fooled into love. But I have lied to you as well. I have hurt you with all I could and I'm sorry now there is nothing I can do about it. I sit on my mattress in the attic we frequented that is only a dark reminder of what used to be. I hear Jameson shuffling around downstairs cleaning and cooking, but I wasn't hungry. I couldn't eat nor could I sleep, my coffin held no comfort. I was an empty dark hole and there is nothing left to do.

Slowly I rise from my sleep and rub my eyes. I have dreamed of you and nothing else, I feel so powerless without your strength. After getting up and jumping in the shower I pull on some black skinny jeans and a white v neck before unlocking my attic door and going down the stairs. My hair is still a mess despite its soaking appearance and water drips on the dusty stairs as I pound down them. Jameson is in the kitchen cooking something I don't care for. The moon is full tonight and clear but my mind is jumbled and filled with thoughts and plagued with anger. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Jameson sat a plate in front of me but I did not want to eat, I felt sick

"Alexander you must eat."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled to busy staring out the window. Jameson set something on the table anyway, but I didn't look away from the moon. It looked sad as sad as I was feeling.

"You can't starve yourself Alexander." He told me but I sighed

"What's the point in living; I have nothing to live for." That must have been too much because Jameson grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me to look at him. His bulging green eyes flashed with anger and determination

"Alexander, that's enough! Now really, you have been moping around the mansion for days, she hasn't called nor has she contacted you in anyway, it's safe to say that she is over you." My mind shattered and I saw red, I couldn't believe he had said that to me, it crashed my heart to see my oldest friend and butler tell me something like that. I opened my mouth to deny it but he was still talking. "You loved her yes, I understand, and its hard to get over it, every breakup is, but Alex if you love her so much do something about it. This has happened before and you waited, Jagger has infiltrated you and your life once again, and he has taken the one thing you hold dear, and you mope." He stepped away from me with a look that clearly said he thought I was the lowest of the low. "you disgust me" I flew in front of him, startling him with my vampire speed.

"No, I will not let him take her any further into the darkness than he has, I will find someway to help her, I will bring her back to me." I promised this in my heart and mind that I would get her back. I stepped back from Jameson and straightened his tie. "I'm sorry it's just, I am so upset. You made me think."

"That is all I wanted to do Alexander now, shall I arrange your flight home?" My eyes went darker at the prospect of seeing Raven again.

"Yes, I needn't pack; my parents will be informed tell them to keep it to themselves." He nodded and disappeared out of the room. I took a sip of my drink and walked out that room, ready to go and get Raven back. I raced upstairs to my attic room and grabbed my passport and papers. I needed it to get passed the out of state line only, don't ask me Dullsville is weird. After pulling on my leather jacket I took my things and met Jameson at the door. "Sorry Jameson but I cannot ask you to go with me. You have a life here and I will not disturb it any more hopefully I will be back soon." Then as he began to protest I said "I'll have someone send your car back from the airport now I have to beat the sun goodbye." And with that I was out of the door and into the Mercedes. I was speeding down the street, not caring about the police or anything I was determined. It was time to stop acting like a child and be the adult that I am. I couldn't let Jagger win, not a chance. If he was gonna fight dirty then so was I.

Getting to the airport was no problem, I compelled the people there so I would not need a picture or money, though I had lots of it I didn't have the time. My estimated time of landing would be in two-three days. While on the plane I made calls to Bucharest, telling gold friends what had happened and calling in favors. I knew it wouldn't be easy getting Raven back so I had to do a little vampy work to accomplish my goals. And by vampy work I mean witchy work. I called up my good friend Destination, everyone calls her Destiny for short. She's a witch and is perfectly capable of handling any tough work. So is her twin brother Austintatious we all call him Austin as you probably could imagine. They are the best witch twins I have ever known, they specialize in love and disaster which is perfect because I very much need a distraction. The twins both talk very precise but seem eager to help me win back my love and I remain on the phone with them for a very long time while the plane takes forever to get out of the country. It's a non stop flight and I can close my window when the sun rises. I must come up with a plan. I know I need to get Raven back and to do that I need to tear Jagger away from her. There is no love in a covenant that was forced. I meditate on it as the plane soars throughout the clouds. When she looked at me…I will never forget the look on her face. It was horrible, I don't know what she saw but I bet it was Jagger's influence on her. We can still influence other vampires even without looking at them. She had that look in her eyes, as if she had just given up on us in that moment. It was all very complicated; I had so much on my mind, but couldn't seem to move. It was like I was rooted to the spot

The plane touches down to the ground and I start to gather my things. Its about seven o'clock at night which is good because I didn't fancy staying in the airport all day in the bathroom. Austin and Destiny are waiting when I come into the big open space both wearing jet black ninja suits. The only visible feature on the twins are their faces, which are ivory. Their eyes are like stones hard and grey and their hair is loose and the darkest red I've ever seen. Why they are wearing ninja outfits though is hard to explain. I roll my eyes and walk over to them. They smile at the same time and then it disappears all in two seconds

"Alexander Sterling, it's very nice to see you again." Destiny says in her liquid voice. She's pretty for a witch her hair is long and she usually wears it in a bun or ponytail, her eyes are a deep grey and her face is perfectly composed. Austin's eyes are a darker grey and his red hair flames to his shoulders with little gold streaks here and there.

"Hello Dina hey Austin may I ask why you are wearing ninja suits?" Austin looks at me in contempt then says in the tone that makes the strongest of us vamps back down

"They are not ninja suits, those are for humans, these are our witch wear, we wear these because of honor and integrity." Destiny nods but there is a little smile on her lips, as if she actually found my question comical. They don't laugh often either which makes me believe they don't do anything fun in witch school.

"Come with us please," Destiny commands and she starts to walk away. Austin follows almost immediately and I bring up the rear.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we made our way outside and over to an all black van. Austin didn't look back when he answered

"You said you needed our help right? We are here to help, we've had Jagger and Luna Maxwell on our radar for a while now, they started a commotion down Snakes Way a couple of months ago and we need them to pay." Snakes Way was an underpass for witches and magic users (which they call the guys because lets face it warlock is such an old timey word) to go and study their magic. We vampires are not allowed in Snakes Way even though witches and vampires are good neighbors; they are as territorial as we are. To have Jagger and Luna mess around in their territory would be great treason and could even start a war in our world. I was kind of glad that Austin and Destiny were working the case, anyone else and there would have been a fight already. Austin pulled open the door and we got in. it was roomy and all black inside. Austin said something to the driver in Russian and we were off like a bullet. "Now you say there is a girl, yes and she was taken by Jagger." I nodded

"Raven, the love of my life and I need to get her back." Destiny spoke

"You do know the law of your own people, correct Alexander, once he has coveted her she is his forever." I sighed in desperation

"But there must be something I can do, please Dina I can't live without her." Destiny and Austin exchanged looks before they said in unison

"There is one thing we can do." I looked up eagerly

"What is it?" I demanded I would do anything to get Raven back. Destiny sighed and ran her fingers through her red hair. A fine thread of gold followed her movements and when she pulled her hand in front of her, the gold wrapped itself around her fingers. Austin made a noise like a whistle and the gold shaped itself on its own.

"There is a way to break a covenant you know." She said softly as the gold continued to thread itself, spinning and weaving.

"I've never heard of it before, how do you know about it." Austin took over his hands following the movement of the gold now

"A very long time ago, there were only witches, we had a hand in creating the covenant, we also had a hand in creating your race, yes the books say differently but we did have something to do with it, if not everything. The covenant is something like a restriction for your kind, to ensure that the human race is not involved in all that you do. Everyone is created in pairs they are split at birth and placed in different areas. We made it capable for those pairs to be reunited and bound together forever; nothing would be able to break it." His lips quirked just slightly "But there comes a time when pairs are mixed for whatever reason and the ceremony is compromised. That is where we come in." Destiny was still watching the gold, it was shaping still and it looked as though it were a cup. I frowned, why did she make a cup with her gold magic. Of all the things she could make with gold she chose a cup.

There were different levels to magic. The first level was blue, where you could only make blue magic and that was kind of low, that was why they had a school for the magic users and witches so they could build up from blue to gold. There was one level above but that was pushing the limits. That was cruel to go to black magic, as the saying goes. Destiny finally stopped weaving. The cup became substantial and fell into her hands softly. It was a chalice, silver and black with a high brim and a shiny texture. She handed it to me

"A vampire is safe in his or her covenant, two against one is not fair but it works. There is a kind of commitment in the covenant we cannot touch Jagger while he has a partner, but if she was all wrong for him and not his to take…" Austin finished

"Then we must redo. He has to be broken from her and then we will deal with him. This will help you." I looked down at the chalice again. Sure it was pretty but I didn't see how it could help. We turned left and I realized where we were headed. Back to my home.

"Alright so do I like drink from the cup or what?"

"Not you" they said together. My frown deepened and I tipped the cup upside down.

"Well is it invisible? Destiny sighed again and she and Austin started weaving the air once more. I watched as their gold magic produced a little cork sealed bottle. Austin caught it and handed it to me. The contents were a milky gold.

"You must get Jagger and Raven to drink this, but before they do it must be mixed with their blood as well as yours. Only when the time is right you pour it into the chalice, if you do it before then it will not work and that will be it. We cannot make another, and we will not. Be careful Alexander." The van stopped and I pocketed the serum stuff and placed the cup in my bag. The door opened and I hopped out.

"When they drink they will be unbonded, but she will still be dead, you must covet her then and there, she cannot stay single or she will really die." My eyes widened in alarm and I implored them. Austin shrugged "Do you want it or not." I was silent for half a second

"Yes of course, but how will I know it has worked." Austin and Destiny both smiled now and as Austin leaned over and grabbed the door Destiny said

"You'll know." And with that the door slammed and the van was driving away. I watched them go then turned around to face my home. It was as I remembered, tall, wide and creepy. Mom and dad would be out, but I knew one person who would be in, she had a curfew that she respected. Going up the walk I couldn't help the feelings inside of me. I knew why I had come back but I still missed my family so much that I couldn't help but smile. Opening the door I took in a deep breath and yelled

"STORMY! I'M HOME!"

**Well that is it for this chapter I know I took forever but I was uninspired and this has been on my flash drive half finished for a while, so on the day of my final I took advantage of my time and just typed it up. Whatever came into my head is in this chapter, the next chapter is not even written yet but I know what's gonna be in it. Again I know it's been forever and a half but I've been busy and haven't been on Fanfiction. I promise to try to write the next chapter soon and put it up when it's finished. I will be moving house soon so there will be a bit of complications…eh w.e. I will try you guys. Anyway I really hope you like it and will review. I love you all! And thank you **


	8. Surprise

**Hey guys I'm back, its been like a century since ive been on and Im sorry its just im starting college soon and my computer is broken so ive been at the library trying to finish this. Heres a little something for you special people out there, I hope you like it. **

Tokio hotel came blasting from the speakers in the parlor. I danced around in my black boxers and tank top shoeless. Jagger was sitting in a high back chair sipping on a juice box. I found that quite comical. Screamin' came screaming out and I melted. This song was awesome, I loved it. I danced over to Jagger who watched me with his mesmerizing eyes. I held my hands out to him and he shook his head. I rolled my eyes

"You are no fun." He held up the juice box

"I'm doing something." This caused me to laugh. We had just come back from the park and gone straight in to find a mega stereo hooked up with a super sweet sound system. Finally he hopped up. I thought he was going to dance but instead he walked over to the stereo and turned it down.

"What?" he turned to face me and said

"I have to tell you something very important." I frowned, kinda nervous. I didn't want to hear anything bad, everything was going so perfect. Slowly my hands came up and rested on my hips. His eyebrows rose slightly and a small smile appeared on his lips "its nothing bad you know, you don't have to go in tantrum mode." I pretended to be insulted and hit his arm. "Ok so you know how we are together right?" I nodded wondering where he was going with this "technically married."

"Yeah so what's up?" he thought for a moment then said

"Well it still kind of needs to be finalized. So, my parents were thinking…" My hands dropped

"Wait are we gonna have a wedding?" my heart stopped beating and hit the floor. I could not believe what he was saying. Jagger laughed at my expression

"No, not if you don't want to, it's kind of like a party, only sophisticated and traditional. It happens every time one of us gets bonded." Bonded, that was a nice word to use.

"So what do we do at this traditional party?" He knew I was laughing at him but he played along.

"We dance, and eat or drink…there is a special ceremony that honors the bonded couple, a bunch of family and friends are there and we just have fun." I was a bit surprised, I thought he was joking. He leaned into me and said "just think of it as something out of the Addams Family kay?" I relaxed immensely and placed my hands on his shoulders, he could be so soothing some times. The night went by quite slow, not that I complained. I didn't hang out with the girls, leaving Luna to her plans that had to do with the ruins. I was so nervous about that day. It was going to happen in a few days time. Jagger was oblivious to his twins' evil behavior. That gave me an idea

"Jag, can you read Luna's mind? You know what with you guys being twins and vampires." Jagger frowned and thought about it

"Well not really, I mean we can sometimes sense what's on the others mind, we think the same things and when we know that, we say it out loud. Why is she doing something she shouldn't? Should I, probe?" I laughed it off, knowing full well Luna would kill me.

"No I just wanted to know, um so anyway a party ceremony thing sounds great, when will it be?" Jagger turned the music back up and Kerli, Walking on Air was playing. He backed up till he was at his chair again and plopped down. He sipped again at his juice box

"Next month on the full moon, we will have a ritual, it'll be awesome. The wolves are gonna be at wolfs bay and they make the most beautiful noise and great food. You'll like it I promise." I grinned at him then continued to dance. Without school to occupy my days I could easily sleep in and not worry about anything outside our coffin, at night we chose to either stay in or go out. I found that being a vampire wasn't all so romantic all the time, what with the blood lust and all. But Jagger and Luna were helping me. Along with my new friends mainly Willow, who seemed to understand the most about craving. I spun and found Jagger gone from his chair. Shrugging I didn't' think much of it. My cell phone rang and I turned the music down so I could hear. It was Luna.

"Hey Loony what's up?" her voice came to me as an excited rush.

"Raven oh my goth you have to get down to the ruins, its beautiful the way we gothed it out." I should have known they were at the ruins. Now that I listened I could hear the ocean rushing in the background.

"Now? But I don't know where the ruins are, how am I supposed to get there?"

"Charlotte is coming to pick you up now, get dressed and wait for her, you are so gonna love this." Before I could assure her that I would not love it she hung up." I rolled my eyes at the dead phone then threw it down and turned off the music. I heard the blender start up and I followed it to the kitchen. Jagger was mixing himself up a ruby red drink with vanilla and cinnamon. He grinned at me and yelled over the roar of the machine

"Did you want something?" I shook my head

"No actually, I was coming to tell you that your wacky sister called me and I have to go meet her somewhere." Jagger stopped the blender and picked up the cup. He poured the drink into a tall glass and sipped it. When he offered me some I declined. I couldn't sit and bliss out to blood when I was needed at the ruins. I kissed his cheek though; I would never tire of pressing my lips to his warm skin, never. Jagger set the glass down and pulled me into his arms

"I hate that you have to go away, just for my sister, but I suppose I must share you with her, until she finds her own mate." He kissed my lips and I melted. It was hot and cold made me feel like I was flying and like I was being buried underground for eternity that was how good his lips made me feel. He stroked my hair away from my face and picked me up and set me on the counter. I caressed his face lovingly while we kissed and I couldn't help but feel as if we had done this many years ago. I really truly loved Jagger with all my black heart and I never wanted to let him go. Slowly Jagger pulled away and sighed. I was on the verge of telling Luna to go on without me but he cleared his throat and backed up, just a bit though. "I want to do something together later, I feel like we don't spend enough time together, even though we are always with each other."

"I know right?" I found myself saying still in a daze. Jagger helped me off the counter just to kiss me again. When we finally parted I was gasping for breath and knew I had to have more. He pushed me away

"Go get dressed, we'll have fun later."

"Ok" I said reluctantly "I'll be back soon." When he nodded I raced for the stairs and into my room. Choosing a torn white t-shirt that went to my knees and black leggings I threw them on with my ballet flats and reapplied my makeup and ran my fingers through my hair, fluffing it up and making it look fuller than it already was. By the time I was done, my ears picked up the doorbell being rung before someone answered. I grabbed my leather jacket and took the stairs two at a time.

Charlotte was standing in the foyer in a white dress and kitten ears waiting patiently, her red hair on her shoulders. "Hey Char!" I exclaimed hugging her when I reached her. She hugged me back, beaming

"It's so awesome what we've done since last night." She pulled me out the door yelling goodbye to Jagger on the way "and now you get to help."

"You pulled me out of goth heaven to help you hang streamers." I said but knowing I would love to help set up for a Goth fashion show/dance club. She ignored me as she dragged me down the driveway. "Where's your car?"

"Silly Raven will you ever get in the vampire mind set?" She sighed and let go of me. We were past the gate now and there were no cars or people in sight. Charlotte stretched her arms "we're gonna fly,"

"Ah, right of course." I had sorta gotten flying down. I practiced anytime I could. Charlotte took a deep breath and dived, suddenly she was a bat with dark green eyes and velvety smooth wings. She took off. I did the same thing focusing my body to become the small thing that would take me soaring. And just like that, I was in the air, flying after Charlotte. We swooped through the sky over low hanging paper lanterns and under café tables and chairs, where we frightened some diners half to death! The scenery was really amazing, the bright golden stars and fat milky white moon shone in harmony the fluffy dark blue black sky stretched like the desert in Egypt expanding and enveloping everything and everyone in its path. We became a part of the night, blending and disappearing all in one movement of tiny fluttering wings. Soon though, the scenery changed and I could hear the swish of water, it smelled of salt and sand. We flew over the ocean and made our way onto expansive land. Through a bit of trees and over a few brushes we came to a cozy enclosed estate. It was made from the stone of a thousand prisoners and was crumbling in some places. The double doors were made from glass which astonishingly was still intact. We took on our human forms again and made our way up the broken and dirty steps. Char pulled on the bell just for fun before twisting the handle and pushing the door open. We stepped into a huge empty room made of stone. We removed our shoes out of respect. The floor was cold and the air was chilly. This place used to belong to the most respected of the vampire royals. He was a king who lived with his queen and seven children all girls, except the youngest, who was to be king when his father stepped down. King Lucian Calen Myles Rasputano the third. He was royal extending from the _Sanguine_ line. A prince of the blood. The story goes that he ruled the Underworld from this castle and all held court whether from his clan or another, he made treaties and war plans with almost every vampiric clan and could fight like a demon on his own. When the riots began the humans rushed his castle and tried to burn it to the ground. They took picks and axes and began hacking at the stone, desperate to rid the place of vampires. It killed King Lucian and his entire family, save for Caydence, his young son. Caydence fled the town and was never seen again. It is said in vampire folklore, that one day Caydence will return to his family's home and take the throne once more, and rule the vampires. That he will overtake the humans and purify all who are worthy.

Until then we are going to party it up in this hellish home and keep the seats warm for the vampire prince. We made our way into the long and wide hallway walking past stone archways that led to alcoves and bare walls that had left over tapestries on them.

"Guys we're here and ready to work," Charlotte yelled her voice echoing through-out the stone cave. Luna and Ivy soared into the room, bright Christmas lights and fake bats over their shoulders.

"Hey guys, Raven I'm so glad you came back. I'm sorry that we dragged you away from Jagger but we needed you like yesterday." I shrugged and walked with them through the castle. "So there will be a few more guests than intended but that's okay. There will be brilliant black and white and purple lights that flash over our pale skin," Luna sighed and skipped ahead. I followed suit. She showed me the tower that was filled with bats. There were huge ornate pots that she said would be filled with blood. Then she showed me the room where it would all go down. It was a big yet small room with no windows and a gilded doorway. Tapestries painted the walls, showing the tragic story of the king and his family. There were streamers and hooks along the walls and the ceiling was so deep it looked like a meteor had smashed through and caved it in. I smiled. It was going to be great. We carried in chairs and set them opposite the throne pedestal and then set to work with the decorations. Skylar and Ivy spent time in the hallways with big buckets of paint and glitter, while Charlotte and Willow set up the lights. Luna and I finished up in the dance room, setting up the special props and Ember walked around sipping from a tall cup and bendy straw. As Luna stood a candelabra by the window hangings she turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"Raven, do you love my brother?" I placed the feathers I was gluing together on the stool near me

"I guess, I told him so."

"But do you mean it? I know he took you against your will and you have no choice but to spend the rest of your life with him, that doesn't mean you have to love him. Not yet anyway." I thought about that, Luna was right. My heart was to Alexander since I first saw him I knew it was supposed to be us together, but Jagger had come and taken me from him. I did tell Jagger I loved him and I do have feelings for him, I did before this whole covenant situation kind of like Trevor, but was it love and if it wasn't would I ever love him.

"I like Jagger, this side of him, the one I see; you know when he's sweet and kind and funny. And every time we kiss I just go crazy." Luna smiled a little

"Only because you are mated, and your blood calls out to him. The attraction can't be helped and it's so strong, sometimes it's mistaken for love. I'm not trying to rip you from my brother, I just don't want him to get hurt, you can do whatever you want it's your relationship but I just want you to be careful. You are my sister after all." I smiled

"Ah Luna you're the best, I know at first I thought you were an evil chick who was hell bent on destroying everyone's happiness, but you aren't." Luna appeared a bit confused at that then let it pass. Willow came into the room just as we were done hugging holding a bag of stones of different colours and sizes.

"Hey girls, Ivy is gonna help me line the entrance hall you wanna get some votives?" Luna nodded and followed Willow out of the room while I finished up the quick little room.

Later that day; we chilled out in the bed of Falcons truck and flipped through potential songs to dance to. Luna and Willow were moving toward the punk rock feel while Skylar, Ember, and Ivy wanted a little pop R&B to flow to. Metal was thrown in the later pile while pop rock was for in between. Willow's older brother owned the blood bank and imported only the freshest bottles from Russia, Hungary, and Italy on a regular basis so we had a never ending flow of drinks. And since Ember was twenty-one she supplied alcohol and a special vamp drug. I don't do drugs but Luna explained that it wasn't like human drugs; it was safe but frowned upon by the older vamps. Ivy turned the music up and took a sip from her bottle as she checked out the outfits in a goth mag.

"Ooh how cute?" she showed us a deep blue corset dress with leather ties and pleated skirt on the next page were a pair of bubble goth shoes that were white lace and silk. Although I didn't wear white I had to admit they were cute and I found myself wondering if I should order them. The girls scanned through the magazines and every so often popped a cd in the player to give it a check.

"So, how close are you to Hailey, Genesis, Katarina and Isobel?" I asked Luna. She shrugged

"Hailey and I used to hang out all the time, but then they moved a few times. Kat is my closes friend. She hangs with us sometimes and Genny is cool. Isobel is shy so we don't talk that much, why?" this time I shrugged

"I was just wondering why Hailey was giving me the evil eye." Luna waved it away

"She and Jagger used to date, an eternity ago but she won't get over it just ignore her, and she'll let it go after a while if you hang around too much with Jagger." At that I smiled at her and went back to flipping through the magazine. It was getting even darker out so we decided to lock up and go back to the town. On our way back Jagger texted me and told me to meet him at the factory close to the cemetery. Luna knew where it was, so we raced there. "Here we are, the Rush Factory, this is where a goth cult used to meet in the early 1900's. They did rituals here and everything. Mother and Father said it was fun." I looked up and saw the factory. It was a typical factory with huge windows and scratched doors and brick.

"Awesome, later girls!" the girls all waved and then they were gone. Slowly I walked up the path to the factory doors. Pushing them open was easy and only a little dust fell from the ceiling. I moved through the factory down the short hallway and came out looking up at the catwalk. Poles and crates were stacked to the ceiling; it was different from the factory in dullsville, darker, more sinister, but less graffiti on the walls and doors. Chains suspending a case of importations above my head rattled slightly and I turned down the hall to find Jagger

"Jag, where are you." I came down the hall and looked from side to side and saw a freight elevator, it was bigger than the one in the Sinclair mill and ajar by a few inches. I peeked through the crack and glimpsed a figure standing very still in the middle of the floor. I smiled wide. "Hey lover, what's so special about this place? Is it the elevator, would you like me to come in?" I wasn't used to flirting this much especially with someone I was mated too but I decided to wing it. Suddenly the door flew open and the figure threw itself at me so hard I felt my breath rush out of me. "Hey…" then I was cloaked in darkness.

**Well that's this chapter, I didn't have any intentions of the happening I swear. I just didn't know what to write but I knew it had to be something cuz its been a long time**


	9. Case Of The Ex

**What What! I'm back peoples and I am so excited. This took a while to write because I didn't know if I wanted this to be a good chapter or a bad chapter. You'll get me when u read it. Lol I had a lot on my mind this past year and I am still confused. But skool starts in January and hopefully by then I will have my own laptop so I can give you goodies quicker **** ooh that sounded weird didn't it? Lolz well I don't own Vampire Kisses nor any of the Original characters. I do own the plot and ideas so atleast that's mine **

I felt my body being dragged up and held. I moaned in frustration. my arms were tight to my body and I couldn't see. I struggled to lift my lids but they wouldn't move. I twisted and whoever had me jostled me. I growled low and opened my mouth. Words wouldn't come out. Oh Jagger what the hell are you doing? I thought fiercely and I felt a pinch in my side. Then I was dropped on something thick and slightly hard. I sniffed the air trying to figure out where I was and I caught a familiar scent. It couldn't be, that familiar smell I loved, that made me so happy whenever I was near was right next to me. He cut my bonds and cradled my head

"I'm sorry I had to do it like that, but I needed you alone." suddenly I could move my mouth and open my eyes. they opened and I stared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. His long black hair hung over his face and brushed against my cheek.

"Alexander!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his neck. he pulled me up and hugged me tight. I felt tears running down my cheeks which proceeded to land on his shirt. I sniffed and tightened my grip on him. "Oh Alexander, it's really you...I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too," he whispered gently stroking my hair. I was so happy it was my Alexander, and he loved me still. I kissed his cheek and pulled back wiping my eyes as I did. "Raven I am so sorry, I should have stopped him, I didn't want this for you never. I love you so much." he smiled at me and my heart fluttered. he took my hand "Now we can be together." more tears fell down my face

"But Alexander, Jagger bit me on sacred ground, there's nothing that can be done." his smile grew

"But there is, Raven I know of powerful witches..."

"Witches? they exist too?"

"Of course, I never told you because I didn't want you entangled in the supernatural, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you I didn't mean to but I can make it up to you. we can be together again Raven isn't that what you want?"

"Of course I do, but Jagger...what about him." Alexander's face darkened

"He took you away from me Raven, he's selfish and evil and rude," before Alexander could go off on a rant I grabbed his arm

"But he isn't, he was only that way because he was trying to help Luna; he may be a trickster but he had good intentions." Alexander stared at me for a long moment then he blinked

"You are in love with him." I answered quick

"No, no I'm not Alexander I swear, it's the bond that's all." but he was shaking his head

"that makes you crave him, his blood, his...body but you are defending what he did and he was wrong."

"But he had good intentions Alexander! I'm not saying he should have gone about it the way he did but I think he really cares about me."

"And you care about him." I found myself nodding

"yes, but I love you Alexander and I will always love you. But Jagger has me now and I can't just leave him." Alexander chuckled

"You are such a good person Raven." I rubbed my forehead

"let me stay, I can get through to him. Maybe I can change him, I already have changed his mind I can change his heart Alexander. He'll be happier if Luna is happy too please let this go for now Alexander, Jagger is a good person." he sighed and looked around

"I suppose but Raven be careful, He will try to seduce you and you can't let him." I kept a straight face through his sentence because I didn't want him to find out this way. I cared about Jagger a lot and I was sure he cared about me. he wasn't forceful or rude but funny and kind. He had a serious and cunning nature that I wasn't sure I wanted to change.

"Alexander, why did you just let me go with him? if you truly love me you would have fought and if you knew of a way to break the bond you would have said something then, maybe then I wouldn't have developed strong feelings for Jagger." but even as it left my lips I knew it wasn't true. Alexander leaned in to kiss me but I moved back quickly skitting across the room. His eyes turned sad and he stood slowly

"I can't kiss you?" I shook my head

"it would feel like I was betraying Jagger, look I know you don't want to hear this but its true, I feel something for him and I am his wife. whether I love him or not doesn't matter, I'm loyal to him until we break the bond and even after I will continue to be his friend. do you understand me Alexander?" he stared at me for a long time before he blinked

"Alright I guess I can understand that, but be careful Raven the Maxwells are bad people by nature." I took a deep breath to calm myself

"I've met his family, they are nice and they've accepted me for who I am." I brushed my hair back "I got a text from Jagger, how did you get his phone?" he took a cell phone from his back pocket and showed it to me

"the witches I know showed me how to duplicate a number." my jaw dropped and my hands went to my hips

"Alexander! how could you do that? that's an invasion of privacy first of all and Jagger could be worried about me." he scoffed

"you're not in danger." I was already pulling my Iphone out ready to call my mate.

"he doesn't know that Alexander," Suddenly my phone was gone from my hand and Alexander was standing with his hand on my arm. I didn't feel the need to wince but I still did. his grip relaxed

"Don't call him Raven you can't tell him about this."

"I'm not stupid Alexander," I exclaimed flexing my arm slightly. He didn't budge...really pissing me off right about now!

"well if you really think you care about him in a way that has nothing to do with the bond then you must be." I felt my eyes turn red and my fangs descend.

"I am not stupid, how dare you." I wrenched my arm out of his grip and growled low. my blood started racing through my veins and my head was spinning but I was clearly focused on Alexander and his cruel words. he opened his mouth

"you see, already he's influenced you Raven you'd never do anything like this to me!"

"And you'd never call me stupid no matter what I did! you didn't answer me why didn't you stop him in the graveyard?"

"Because I couldn't ok I didn't think about the spell or witches or any of that then." I shook

"You should have fought at least, held on to me, fought him. well this is all your fault Alexander that I am with Jagger so let it go!"

"I will never let it go Raven, I love you too much to let it go, I will unbond the two of you whether you think you want it or not!" I launched my body at him. I felt like I was flying so easy. it was normal to get that much height to feel the air around me whoosh and then Alexander was beneath me my snarling face right in his. his eyes were wide his long dark hair in his face. Slowly still snarling, I reached for my phone and snagged it back. Satisfied; I tilted my head slightly and felt my fangs retract. slowly I stood back and placed my hands on my hips again.

I'm leaving Alexander don't follow me." and with that I walked away. outside I looked all around. I had no idea how to get home and where Jagger was. my heart was bleeding. I felt horrible for doing that to Alexander but I also felt horrible about the plan he had for Jagger and me. I couldn't do that to my bond mate, he was being so kind to me. and I felt so warm with him, if I left him now he would never recover. Jagger needs me and Alexander is heartbroken, my life is in shambles. I was tempted to call Luna but then she would question the whole thing and I didn't want her to know about Alexander. I walked up the hill and looked around. my advanced eyesight helped me immensely. I saw lights to my left and decided that was my best bet. I jumped off the hill and with another whoosh of air was flying.

I got back to the club fine and transformed in the shadows back into my human form. shaking my head I pulled out my phone and called Jagger. after three rings he picked up

"Hello Raven, how was whatever it is you and the girls did?" I leaned against the wall

"It was fine, Jagger I have a question for you." he must have sensed the worry in my voice

"what's the matter did something happen to you? where are you?" I shook my head forgetting he couldn't see me

"nothing, I just want to know, would someone get in trouble for trying to break another couples bond?" he was quiet for a moment then slowly he growled

"Sterling is here isn't he?"

"No" I stalled then groaned "I mean it's just a question a what if per se?" his voice still riddled with disbelief got low

"well, if someone did try to break a bond between two other vampires, someone else would have to know and then the breaker would be sent to trial. that kind of thing ends in death, plus the whole bond breakage has to do with witches and who wants witches involved right?" My heart stopped and it took all my strength not to gasp out loud "where are you?" I cleared my throat

"Um the club why?"

"I'll pick you up, wait for me in the back okay. I've got a surprise for you." despite all I smiled bright

"Ok, I'll be here." he chuckled and hung up. after putting my phone in my pocket I fixed my clothes and hair, pulling it into a ponytail with my black bandz. I leaned against the wall casually and watched goths and non goths walk past me speaking in Romanian. I would totally have to learn the language, wouldn't that be swell? I tried to keep the appearance of Alexander out of my mind but he kept popping up. his sad eyes, his angry eyes. his harsh words, his loving ones. I am so confused. I know I do love Alexander but I care about Jagger and I know Love trumps caring but really does it? Jagger was Alexander's nemesis, he wanted to make him pay. if I hadn't been Alexanders' girlfriend what would Jagger had done? how would he have gotten back at Alexander? it made my head ache just thinking of it. I was so scared of what Alexander would do, I didn't want him to hurt Jagger and I didn't want Jagger to hurt Alexander, but I didn't want to be hurt at the end of this either. I was so confused about them. I needed to talk to someone about this and although my new friends are great, I don't think they would be happy about my dilemma especially involving Jagger. Debating this in my head I heard a loud buzzing and was pulled away from my thoughts. A few teenagers stumbled by laughing and I smiled at them. they waved back, obviously drunk out of their minds. one of the girls, the smallest stumbled harshly and started to fall. I moved forward and grabbed her arm in a vice keeping her upright. she looked up at me with large amber eyes and chuckled

"Whoops, I am so sorry about that. Hey very cool vampire bite, is it real?" she giggled a little and I swallowed down the urge to touch my neck to cover it up.

"It's alright, are you ok?" her friends turned around and called to her. "Are you driving home?" I asked in alarm and she shook her head sharply then dug her nails into my arm, they were long and hurt which was weird. I forced the wince down and kept hold of her. once her feet were under her she stood straight and braced herself against me. her nails were still embedded in my skin they were sure to leave a mark. Finally she pulled away and a trail of blood followed. her eyes widened even more and she started fishing through her bag

"Oh no, I am so sorry, here let me..."

"it's fine I'll heal calm down, hey look are you and your friends sure you're ok." she wiped the blood away on a tissue she found and scrunched it up in her hand

"Yes, I am fine, we are totally fine look thank you so much I am so glad I did not take a header? is that the word? Oh well thanks and don't worry at least one of us has not been drinking." she flashed me a white smile before turning and sauntering back to her group who had started laughing at her. I watched them leave then continued my rest against the building. after a while I saw Jaggers' car turn down the alley and head toward me. I stood and rubbed my arms. the nail marks disappeared as soon as the wound healed, and all I had to do was wipe the blood away. wicked cool. Opening the door Jagger smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" I looked up into his mismatched eyes and knew I couldn't tell him. It just couldn't happen, I wouldn't let Alexander unbond us.

"It was fun, we partied. But I'm glad I get to spend time with you too" he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. warmth spread from my lips to my toes and my heart fluttered with white hot passion. slowly his lips left mine, I stayed in that position, unaware that he had started driving until the car turned and I jerked back. blinking I licked my lips, still tasting him there.

"So where are we going?" he raised a brow and hummed

"It's a surprise." one hand on the wheel he fished behind him with the other, "You're gonna have to wear this." it was a blindfold made of pure black silk. I stared at him

"Really Jagger?" when he nodded I sighed before he let go of the wheel altogether "Jagger, the wheel watch where you're going!" I shouted but he waved me away.

"It's a straight road calm down, now turn around. That's a good girl" nervously I turned my head and felt him move my ponytail out of the way. suddenly all I saw was black. it was strange and kind of scary. Now that I am a vampire, I'm used to seeing in the dark and far away so seeing nothing now but this blindfold is creepin' me out a bit. he gently tied it and stroked my shoulders then I presume, went back to driving.

"This is weird,"

"I know, once when we were little Luna painted my eyes and lids all black then turned the lights out. She wanted to play hide and shriek fairly." a low rumble issued from the back of his throat that made me shake "she still sucked but it was a bit more even." I giggled at the mental picture in my head, two white haired children stumbling along in a dark room trying to catch each other and control their giggles. It made me think that the Jagger from Dullsville was just a façade, that he was truly gentle. We drove for a while, but not too long because Jagger drives like a freakin maniac, twisting and turning all over the road, I was sure we had gotten to a place with no signs or stop lights because he didn't even slow down. Finally as my anticipation was getting the best of me and I was about to start whining, Jagger stopped the car. I heard his door open and felt around for my handle. it opened automatically and I felt warm hands take my own and pull me up, Jagger led me down a cracked stone way, that much I could tell. There was a slight breeze but I didn't mind. He helped me up a few steps and the wind changed slightly; it was a bit warmer. We moved along Jagger murmuring just a few more steps every now and again and my heart raced with adrenaline and excitement. I couldn't wait to see where we were, and what exactly he had planned. "Alright, we're here." he went behind me and pulled my blind fold off. I was standing in a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. On each side was a doorway. Slowly I walked to the nearest doorway and peeked in. it had dirt floors and a sink bolted to the floor and a sign saying something in Romanian. Jagger moved behind me and whispered the meaning "prisoner 3467, dug his own eyes out with a spoon, desperate to take his own life. It is said he heard ghosts whispering for him to join them," he chuckled "and now, I suppose he has." I turned to Jagger pleasure and excitement deep in my eyes

"Oh my gosh Jagger, this is so romantic! A penitentiary in the middle of nowhere, this is the best date ever." he frowned and took my hand to lead me out of the cell and down the hall

"it hasn't even started yet, well officially anyway." I grinned and squeezed his hand anyway.

"This is epic! Do you think we'll see ghosts?" He shrugged as we turned down the hall to another one

"Maybe all I know is they better not bother us until we want them to." and with that we both laughed. Jagger led me to an isolated part of the old penitentiary, the solitary confinement of a thousand years ago. it was dark and dank, walls crumbling and old candle stumps long forgotten. the door was half off its hinges and when Jagger pushed it open, it crumbled like the rest. inside was something I wouldn't have expected. A huge sound system greeted up, hooked up and secured to the wall above the little window. there were two floor length candelabras lit only once in the center candles and silk black scarves and pillows littered the blanket on the floor. there were two goblets of blood and one full of...chocolate? yes chocolate. Jagger flipped a switch, beautiful music started to play from the mega speakers. violins and cellos, and high pianos serenaded us and I began to sway. Jagger took my hand and twirled me around. I took hold of him as well and let him lead me into this beautiful dance. we moved throughout the set up and turned in and out of the cell, halfway down the hallway and up against the wall. his mismatched eyes glowed and sparkled from the candle light. I was so happy, forgetting entirely about Alexander and what had gone on between us tonight. All that mattered was Jagger and that was how I wanted to keep it. slowly the song ended and Jagger led me over to the blanket and sat me down. the music died down to background and Jagger started to speak. "So it's traditional, to have a pre-covenant wedding party before the covenant wedding party itself, just the bride and groom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?" I laughed and leaned into him

"Of course I'm surprised, this is the highlight of my day I love it when we spend time together." His smile got wider

"Me too," and he kissed me hard. I cupped his cheek and sat up straight. Jaggers' lips were on fire and they ignited my own. I'd never felt such passion before, not about anything or anyone. our hearts thumped to the same song and our blood called out to each others in the most natural way. when we parted I didn't want to but he was moving on to the next thing. he pulled out a whole vine of grapes. "I've always wanted to play with grapes, they're full of juice and pulp, and I hear they taste a bit sour.' I took half from him

"Wanna find out?" I said in my most seductive voice. his lips curved in a mischievous grin and he shook his head at me

"I'd love to," I sweetly fed him one grape. He chewed and made a face at the taste but allowed me to give him another "they're good, just tangy." I giggled

"You know what tangy means." He shrugged and fed me a grape. It burst in my mouth and slid down my throat easily. I leaned up and kissed Jagger gently on his lips. He set the grapes down and took the sides of my face in his hands. He had the nicest lips. I yearned for him with every fiber of my being. He made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered and I was the only girl that mattered. Jagger pulled back slowly and stroked the palms of my hands. "you are so amazing Jagger." He chuckled and stood.

"In our world, we do things so different. Even though now would be an appropriate time to give you your engagement ring as the humans say; I won't give it to you until part two of our covenant party." I giggled and entwined our hands

"I'm okay with that, gives me more time to spend with you and better excuses to go shopping." He laughed and spun me around.

"those grapes are really good, you know what would make them better?" I pretended to think

"what, dipping them in blood?" he shook his head

"No pure concentrated blood in the grapes, we'll call them blood grapes. How awesome would that be?" I spun away from him and back to his chest

"So great," he rocked with me to a new song as it came on and I closed my eyes to let it seep into my veins. "So when is part two of our covenant party?" I asked as he swung me around.

"Oh that's a surprise Raven my love." His mouth went to my ear and his warm breath tickled me. His tongue traced the shell of my ear and down my neck. Suddenly he pulled back and smiled brightly "No, I want you to bite me." My mouth dropped open. I'd never bitten anyone or anything before. Not with my new teeth anyway, I'd only had blood from a glass of blood and when I did taste his blood, it was from his wrist and he had made the cut himself

"Are you sure, I mean what if I hurt you or bite you in a major vein or artery?" he laughed and pulled back a little, I didn't like that so I pulled him back. He raised a brow but said nothing about that

"yes I'm sure, everything will be alright. Your body knows what to do, where to bite, how much to drink. Go ahead." I took a deep breath and put my mouth on his neck. His blood was racing through his veins, swishing and washing all around. I felt my fangs lengthen at the sound and felt a tingling against my lips as they parted. I bit down hard and his skin gave way easy as butter. Blood spurted in my mouth like a fire hydrant and I latched on to keep it from running down his pale throat. His blood was heavenly; like I remembered from that first time I gathered the drops from his wrist. I sucked greedily and his bright sweet blood ran down my throat, making my knees weak yet strong and my arms tighten around his head. The song playing in the background got louder as it reached the hook then screamed the chorus and I could do nothing but fall into complete bliss with my wonderful Jagger.

**Alright well that is it! This chapter is done. I wanted to put another one up for you guys tonight but my sister wants to use her laptop and I haven't typed it yet, but it is written don't worry,** **well I hope you guys like it and I really do appreciate you guys bunches I love you and don't forget to review **** 3 **


	10. Lies I told my parents

**Hey whats happening people! Its been like forever right? I know its crazy and I am sorry **** but I have exciting news…I GOT A JOB! I'm sooo excited about that, its my first job and its through one of the biggest banks in America ever…can you guess which one? 'cough cough' (America) anyway I am really happy about that so I've been working like crazy every day and doing overtime and weekends so I haven't been able to hop on a computer and write like I want to, but this has been half finished on my flash drive for a while so that should comfort you that I had started writing it before I got hired. A lot has happened, I moved from California back to NJ and I live with my big sis. I miss my mom like crazy but we talk every day and so it's kinda ok **** um well back to VK I know everyone is waiting for the dance scene haha…well its not in this chapter. **

** Sorry bout that, I don't know why but I feel like I'm putting it off…weird ok I'm done sorry on to the story!**

I leaned against the wall of the abandoned mine shaft as I thought of Raven. She was so sweet and nice. I loved the way her face scrunched up in determination when she wanted something so bad. Her bright smile when she was happy and excited, and her perfect body well…all the time. I was so amazed that she was still with me even after all I put her through. I couldn't help the feelings that came over me. I know I am in love with her and that's that. Raven is my light in the dark and my rock I cling to in the roiling sea. I don't mean to sound all poetic but that's just what she does to me. I crossed my arms and glanced around me. Jax and Blaze were propped up in a cart, talking about a concert they' gotten tickets too. Lucian and his brother Cameron were throwing a football around. These guys were my best friends, I know not a lot of people think I have friends because of my demeanor but that isn't true. These guys have stuck with me through everything.

"So Jag, when's the wedding?" Cameron asked me throwing a few bags of blood at us. I caught mine with one hand and started to sip it.

"The real party is gonna be next month, everyone will be there, But I'll present her with her ring sometime before that." I took another sip of blood "I don't want to ruin any surprises, I know how sweet you are on my sis and I can't have you blabbing to her. It'll be like dominoes after that." Cameron laughed and hopped over Jax and Blaze. Lucian tucked the football to his side

"Dude, I'd kill for a girl as beautiful as Raven." I chuckled and pushed away from the wall

"Yes, I am lucky. Raven is the best thing in the world to me, without her I'd be a rebel without a cause." I couldn't help the smugness in my voice or the warm and loving feeling I got from saying her name. Jax shifted around a little bit and licked his lips

"Turn the music up we got away from the ghouls to relax why must we speak of them? Blaze smiled slowly and clicked up his IPod. I nodded to the blast of metal that assaulted my ears and Lucian laughed and started to dance around. The other boys groaned at his wild moves and I shook my head in pity.

"If you dorks need me I'll be in the cave." Jax saluted me and Cameron gave up trying to make his brother stop dancing and joined him. I walked down into the mine shaft to where a few beams covered a large hole in the rocky dirt wall. Pushing them aside, I moved easily through the tunnel until I got to our real hangout. It was dark with deep red and purple lava lamps and coffin couches scattered with bat shaped pillows. I went to the mini fridge and set my blood bag in it before plopping down the nearest couch. There were bats hanging from the ceiling and rats ducking and scurrying across the floor. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could still here the guys' laughter blending with the music. It was wicked sounding.

I was just about to doze off lulled by the sweet dripping voice of Andy Keyz when my phone wailed shrilly. My eyes snapped open and I felt irritation seeping through my veins. "This had better be someone important." I had special tones for Raven and Luna seeing as they were the only two I enjoyed talking to over the phone. I checked the caller i.d. It was my father "Yes Father?"

"You are needed at home now." I frowned at his tone but made no move to leave

"What is it?" Father's voice was barely controlled

"I believe you know what it is?" I had been over earlier that day. Raven was out running errands with Luna and her bunch of girls so I'd paid my family a visit. Valentine's pet guinea pig had died and I dared him to read its' blood. He freaked out about it because all he could see and feel was its' horrible death. It had choked on too many food pellets and Valentine felt guilty. He had that thing since it was a baby pig…yeah that's what I'll call it. Perhaps he had told; the poor boy was so distraught I couldn't blame him. But I told myself to play it cool and that is exactly what I did.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Father." that sent him into the shouts

"You bloody well do have the slightest idea; in fact you know exactly what I'm talking about because it was your idea, concerning Alexander Sterling." I suppressed the growl that was building in my chest that begged to rip through at his name

"What of him?" I find that the only way to truly argue with my father and sound as if I am right on an issue I know I'm dead wrong on, is to argue using proper words best left in the 15th century. It's also very amusing.

"Jagger I will not allow you to play this game; get home now." He was right, I should get over there. I wanted to do this in person anyway. So I said a quick 'ok' and hung up before he could speak. I was going to hear it about taking Raven against her will and completely tearing the fabric holding our two families together, but I really don't care. I am happy and glad I did what I did. Sterling didn't deserve her. He was so secretive about all the wrong things and a major prude about everything vampy, which is stupid because that's what he claims to be. Plus he hurt my sister. If anything tore us apart it was that deed of selfishness. He knew all those years he was meant to be with Luna, and instead of saying something earlier like a real man would have, he waited till my poor twin was standing all pretty and ready at the alter to dump her. He would have hurt Raven the same way and I couldn't let that happen. Hell he'd already left her before when things got tough. I made sure he'd never do it again. I made my way back outside where the guys were now drinking alcohol. I don't know where they hide the booze but I am certainly proud.

"Sorry guys but I am needed at home. There is drama with the family that I must sort out." They booed me only half serious Jax stood and threw an arm over my shoulder

"Ah just wait till Raven gets demanding, then you'll never have time for us." Cameron and Lucian laughed with agreement and Blaze just nodded his chin to me. I walked around all the old cars and hopped the gate to get to my hearse. Once inside I blasted the radio and started my baby up. I drove out of the mines lot and made my way for home. It wasn't like I dreaded going home and facing my family, I was just thinking how they could have found out if they didn't allow the Sterling's within fifty feet of our home anymore and what I was going to do to that prick when I found him. I turned down the street and drove through the barren property till I found the driveway. I parked at the bottom of it and took my time walking to the door. I took out my key and unlocked my door. I preferred not to get yelled at right at the door. I got to the hallway when my father appeared out of nowhere, his teeth bared.

"Jagger, you have so much to explain before I go insane." He growled and I raised a brow

"Oh you haven't already then?" he opened his mouth and my mother interrupted him

"Michael calm down, perhaps you'd like to sit down so Jagger won't feel threatened." My dad stared at me and I stared back. Finally he turned and went to sit in the living room. I followed him passing my mother on the way. She touched my arm and came up behind me. Once we were seated I took a breath. "Now Jagger start at the beginning, after you left Romania where did you go?"

"I went to different towns in Chicago **(AN: Ellen never clarified so I'm making it up) **because that is where Sterlings' grandmother ran off too, I just didn't know where exactly. I searched this one town, we call it Hipsterville. There was a club there; I stayed underneath it while I checked out the cemeteries. I was kind of screwing up because I hadn't found him yet and I was so mad…anyway Raven showed up looking for him because he ditched her to confront me instead of the other way around. Well I thought she would lead me to him, and she did. We went back to her town, she calls it Dullsville-and she's right to that town is boring as hell…"

"Jagger, darling you are side tracking" mom called me back. I looked up and shook my head

"You're right sorry, so I followed her and she went to his house. I took her, using my powers of persuasion and tried to bond with her in the cemetery."

"So you forced yourself on her?" dad demanded. I grew angry

"He left Luna and he left her! What was I supposed to do give him a stern talking to? I had to see that the message was clear. Don't leave anyone behind. Well he came and stopped me that night, but I kept trying. I called for Luna and we played this elaborate game with one of the boys at Raven's school. Idiot boy, Luna pretended to like him so we could gain Raven and Alexander as pretend allies." I took a deep breath and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I wanted what was best for her and he wasn't it. We had a graveyard gala. Raven and Alexander tricked me before and I thought they were bonded. My heart broke that night, I thought all was lost, but he didn't! He couldn't even bite her to save her life. He had to pretend and that's all he's ever done dad. I found out. The boy Trevor took a picture of Raven at her school and showed me. So I had a plan. I would let Luna have Alexander and I would take Raven. But that didn't work. He wouldn't let Luna bite him, but I bit Raven. I know I didn't do it right." I stood and made my way across the room. Dad followed me with his eyes. I turned to mom "I want Luna to be happy, I'm sorry about taking Raven away the way I did but I am not sorry for doing it. She needed a wakeup call and that's exactly what I gave her. She knows now who he really is." Mom stood and made her way to me

"Oh Jagger, I understand what you are going through, but Alexander never loved Luna, we only wanted him to turn her and be with her so she wouldn't be lonely."

"But Jagger, to go to those lengths for nothing…that was wrong. Luna still doesn't have a mate yet you do. How do you think that makes her feel?" dad asked quietly. I closed my eyes. Yes I knew Luna was hurt over that. All the time that went into our plans and different elaborate schemes to get her Alexander, and she still didn't have him. I was mated to Raven and Luna was happy about that, but I wanted my sister to be in love.

"I never wanted Luna to be with Alexander, I told her that. I only went along with getting him for her because she wanted him and I wanted her happy. But why would she want someone who would never want her back. Raven and I…though it's not love on her side, she still likes me. We have fun together and she has certain things she can stand about me. But Alexander and Luna?" I shook my head "I meant what I said, I was going to make him pay and I did. I also meant what I promised my sister. She will have a covenant ceremony and it will be with someone she loves." Mom and dad were speechless; they hardly ever heard me talk like that about anything or anyone and even I was shocked. Mom blinked and sniffed. Oh hell no, she is not crying over this. I forestalled her with a loud cough "so now you know exactly what went on in America and why Sterling is having such a hissy fit about his life." Dad chuckled at that and stood as well

"I hope he knows that nothing can be done, and even so it has to be Raven's choice. She was dragged into this unwillingly and I don't think she'd appreciate being thrown out unwillingly." I nodded and mom laughed

"So Sterling told you guys what happened?" Mom and dad looked at each other and shook their heads

"Valen read Luna's blood and got the gist of it." My jaw dropped. That little traitor! I guess he really was mad about the piggy. Then that sentence struck me

"Luna? But she's out with Raven and the rest of her friends." Mom looked a little guilty

"We got back early and the little twit brushed my arm." I turned around to find my sister standing with her arms crossed and a look on her face that I'm sure mirrored my own. There was a little giggle from behind her and I swear my heart skipped five invisible beats. Raven appeared beside Luna, her long hair in a side ponytail and her eyes covered in purple and black. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back faintly. I didn't know how much she heard but by the way she was smiling, if she heard anything she agreed with me."

"Oh I agree with you alright." My eyebrows shot up and I gasped

"You heard me?" Luna trilled a laugh

"Yeah, we discovered it a little earlier. I can hear thoughts and project to anyone I want, whether they can read minds or not! Isn't that cool?"

"Hell yes it is, can you control it?" Raven moved closer to me

"Not really yet, that's why we came over, your mom is gonna help me." Mom spoke up

"Yes, we were in the back practicing. I unshielded the yard." Mom has the same gift, she's had it since she was fifteen and has had a lot of time to perfect it. She can cast a shield over people's minds so she can't read them and they can't read hers. It's a wicked gift. Me and Valen can hypnotize people in the best way, even vampires. Few can do that. Raven was suddenly in front of me, her arms around my waist. I grinned

"I'm sorry you had to leave the guys to explain, I would have done it but your dad wanted to hear it from your mouth." And that sounds totally like my dad. I kissed her playfully and she kissed me back eagerly. The heat spread up from my stomach and I pulled her close to my body. Raven made a little sound of pleasure and I felt the heat wrap around the both of us then travel upward. It met in our hearts and connected till we were on fire. I heard a ringing in my ears and a humming all around my body. It felt like I was vibrating. The fire turned to lava and twisted my insides till I started to melt, she melted under my hands and we mixed.

"Eh hmmm!" yelled two young voices in my ears and suddenly I could feel again. The heat died down but was still there. I opened my eyes and realized that I had Raven in my arms, her legs wrapped around my hips and her arms around my neck. We were still in the middle of the room and everyone was staring at us. Valentine and Luna were the ones who yelled, both looking half disgusted and half afraid

"We've been calling you the past five minutes," Luna exclaimed "My gothness get a room,"

"Alright," I murmured and for a second I thought Raven was going to agree but she looked horrified. She got off of me and her face went whiter than it already was

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Mom and dad burst into laughter. Seriously, they just doubled over laughing. They howled and soon Luna was giggling like crazy as she stared at the two of us. I turned to Valentine and he looked as if he were fighting not to laugh

"You looked like a couple of sex addicts!" Luna said through her laughter. Raven went over to her and yanked on her white and pink hair. Luna only laughed harder.

"Don't worry about it you two, it's perfectly normal. New mates can never keep their hands off each other that way, and Raven's power has just surfaced. If you haven't had sex yet, you will soon." Mom managed to get out. I shook my head at my family. Who said the Maxwell's were all bad? Valentine then glanced at me and I remembered that this meeting was his entire fault.

"I love how you ratted me out," I said to him. His eyes widened

"But I didn't, technically it was Luna." But that wouldn't work this time. I grabbed him and lifted him up. He yelled and started pounding on my back with his little fists. I got a good grip on him then raced for the back door. I heard the others laugh as they followed. Once out doors in the spacious backyard I threw Valentine as hard and as high as I could, then I changed into a bat at the same time he began to fall back to the earth. Valentine turned in mid-air and landed on his feet. He glared up at me as Luna skipped out. Mom walked out slowly her arm around Raven's shoulders; Raven was smiling at us. I came back down and grinned at my little brother. He didn't do anything more, just glared playfully. Raven and mom applauded while Luna rolled her eyes. This was something we did often, me and Valen. I loved messing with him and he adored the attention. Mom clapped once more and we all turned to her.

"Raven and I must finish our practice; oh I am so excited for this. You must announce it at the wedding a mated power couple!" mom smiled bright and Raven couldn't help but grin as well. She looked so happy so normal in our family. She turned to me and her brown eyes trained on mine

"You can go back with your friends if you like, I don't mind." I made my way back to her and took her hand

"I think I'll watch you work instead." She laughed and smacked my arm in humor

"Well alright, but make sure you aren't thinking any dirty thoughts, your mom will hear you too." I pretended to be scared and embarrassed.

"Please, over the years I've learned to perfect my shield; being a teenage boy and all." Her mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but smile at the look of horror on her face.

"Oh eww, that's so disgusting, a whole bunch of mental pictures and thoughts." She squealed jumping up and down and shaking her hands as if she could wipe away those unwanted shots. Luna snorted behind her and I gave her a look. Then a thought came to me

"Raven, remember the crypt I took you to that first night you met my family." She opened her eyes slightly and nodded "well I've got a perfect idea for that club, Now I said it's an all vampire club right?" her eyes opened wider and she dropped her hands

"Yeah I was wondering about that because Club Luna had nothing but vampires so I wondered why would you want another all vampire club when you had one in the same place." I shrugged

"This one would be closer first of all," I allowed her to smack my arm again for the cheek before going on. "Second that was VIP night, only vamps are allowed every Monday and Wednesday. I was thinking because we don't really have a place to be and by we I mean the collective underworld…" her eyes got wide and her mouth spread into a grin

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I raised my brows

"Oh yeah, a club where everyone is welcome, vampires, demons, werewolves, and even witches if they can look past what me and Loon did…" that got her.

"As excited I am to hear about this insanely awesome club, I'm dying to know what you and Luna did to those witches, she mentioned it earlier when I asked about my power but didn't elaborate." Mom sighed and moved forward

"How about we make this a part of your practice Raven, Jagger and Luna will think bits and pieces of their tryst with the witches and you will try to listen and control what and who you can hear." She turned to dad who had come out a few seconds ago "Michael and I will help as well." I couldn't help the sigh that burst through my lips

So Raven moved away from me and stood in the middle of the yard. Luna skipped over to me and we did a little silent communicating on who would think which parts of the story and such. "Are you ready Rave?" Luna asked quietly and Raven nodded her head.

(Raven P.O.V.)

I stood ready to listen to all of their thoughts. Valentine was sitting in the grass a few yards away from me and when I glanced at him he smiled. I remembered that he could do something similar to me only he needed full on contact and he read much deeper than the thoughts, he read feelings. I smiled back and then concentrated on Luna and Jagger.

'_I went to the cemetery the other night it was quite lovely'_

'_What time is the boarders party I can never get it right'_

_Witch party and we…' _ I concentrated on that bubbly voice and tried to block out my parents-in-law, but it was hard

'_Luna wanted to get her nails done at this swanky shop but I said…'_

'_and Jag was totally being rude about my nails! I couldn't believe him so we…'_

'_It's a nice night when did Morgana say she would be here oh that's right around midnight'_

'_that place on Adule makes really good pie…'_

_I want a snow cone' _that thought came from Valentine, and when I glanced at him he seemed to be immersed in his snow cone dream. I told myself to block those three out and only focus on the twins. I felt something in my mind snap and suddenly things were quiet. I frowned and looked around. They were all still thinking, I could tell by the way they stood and…something else. Some unconscious part of me knew that thoughts were being passed. I needed to hear them. Slowly I focused on Jagger, he should be the easiest since we are bonded. Suddenly I could hear him full on

'_there were these witches, brother and sister and they led their own group of witches, you know trainers I suppose and they were powerful, usually I don't sense power unless I try but that night I felt it. Luna wanted to hang out with them at their party thing, now that I think about it, it was probably more of an initiation or coming out party.' _His thoughts stopped and I turned to Luna to hear her thoughts

'_we blended in really well, they wore masks and cloaks and they were chanting. We put on masks as well and danced with a few of the witches, the guys were really hot you know_ _especially the boy who led the newcomers. We are all having fun and I danced with him, his name was Austin or something…No! That was his name I remember because he said that his full name was so stupid and I should just call him Austin. He thought I was a witch too'_

'_We hung out and everything was going really well, until the ceremony started. You know how vampires have covs? Well witches have covs too; only they are only about bring some preteen into his or hers power. And it was really cool, until they started with the bloodletting.'_

'_this was right after I was turned and Jagger was about to go to America to do all that business with Alexander, well this was kind of my going away present for him so he could enjoy Romania before getting to America. They started drawing blood, and witch blood is so yummy smelling! They have all sorts of combos to it and the scent is different for each but completely the same, they have different levels of their powers so each level smells different and combined…oh so anyway, me being a new vampire and not mated I was kind of ravenous.'_

'_Luna started getting all emotional about the blood, gasping and moaning, her fangs were out and she hissed so loud it almost hurt my ears. They all turned and looked at us. No joke Raven they just stopped the ritual cov and looked straight at us. So I hissed as well, they all started shouting out spells and throwing fire at us. Luna wanted to stay because she felt challenged and her body was all jittery but there was no way in hell I was gonna die that night.'_

'_So Jag grabbed me and we ran and then we were flying and they've hated us ever since, vamps and witches are kind of cool with each other but we have rules, and one of the main rules for vamps is to never crash a witch cov ever!'_

I stood shocked as they finished their story. They'd really crashed a witch party? Even I know not to mess with witches and I just became a vampire. I felt my head shaking back and forth

"did you dare each other to go and party with the witches? Who does that?" Luna opened her mouth to defend the two of them but I shook my head again. "Never mind I don't wanna know the conversation that went on between you two." Jagger didn't look defensive just amused. Valentine looked ready to eat a snow cone and my parents in law were looking proud. Momma Maxwell moved over to me and hugged me tight

"I am so proud of you darling, you mastered the shield on your first day!" I hugged her back tight and felt my eyes mist a little. I missed my mother so bad I just wanted to see her and talk to her about anything. Momma Maxwell pulled back and gave me a sad look. She must have heard me. I found my heart soaring, I didn't have to be alone or without a mother who could understand me perfectly. I felt the unspoken words between us that she did understand and it was okay to have tears for my mother, that one day I would see her again and things would be even better than they were. It was calm and cool outside, the stars shining bright, the sky was dark blue pretty. Valentine shattered it

"I really do want a snow cone." Luna and I burst into laughter. He frowned and stood. "I'm serious guys maybe I can get one with Kynny." Luna huffed and I looked curious

"whose Kynny?" Valentine smiled shyly

"My friend…" Jagger interrupted

"Kynny is Valentine's girlfriend…she just doesn't know it yet." The young boy went whiter than usually and shook his head at Jagger fiercely

"we are just friends, we've been friends a real long time Raven, I'm gonna go see if she's busy." Luna and Jagger nodded

"tell her we said hi Val and we can't wait for you to bring her home!" he ignored them and waved goodbye to his parents before he left. Jagger checked his phone.

"are you going to practice anymore?" I shook my head

"Actually Luna and I have to get going, can we spend time together tomorrow, all night." Jaggers' eyes lit up with pleasure and he nodded coolly

"Alright yeah, just the two of us,"

The potion is almost complete, as soon as Raven is human again I can take her back to her family and she can be happy. And if she doesn't want me even after she's better then at least she'll be home, she can date anyone she wants, even Trevor! Just as long as she's away from the Maxwells' I'll feel better once they are out of the picture. They're lucky my family is the same as theirs; we'd declare war on them for Jagger stealing my mate…even though Raven wasn't officially my mate yet just my girlfriend. But I love her and always will no matter how she feels after she is human again. Her parents will be happy to have their daughter back, I'll force Jagger to lift the hypnosis from them so they can appreciate their daughter being home and if he isn't willing; well there are other ways to release a human from a vampires' mind control. And it is not pleasant for the vampire.

**What? Ooh I think alexander has gone off the deep end! Lol well you guys I hope you liked it, it's a bit short and I know everyone is thinking like 'this chick has been gone for like forever and she comes back and gives us this crap?' well sorry guys I do promise that I will put the next chapter up sooner than this one. I swear. Well thanks and I hope you review bye **


End file.
